Kampus 101
by little Azaela
Summary: [Produce 101 s2] (Chp.1: MinHyubin) Hyunseob harus gentle. Benar, harus gentle. Bukan drama-queen. JinSeob. Kampus!AU. Non-EYD. Shounen-AI
1. MinHyunbin

"Jadi kenapa aku harus nerima kamu?"

Seluruh isi mahasiswa semester enam saling menyoraki Hyunbin di auditorium. Salahin aja Hyunbin yang mengambil timing nyatain perasaan pada calon mantan sekertaris dewan mahasiswa itu sehabis kuliah umum tentang Elektronika Komunikasi dan Gelombang Mikro.

Minhyun tetap berwajah datar—dingin. Apapun itu, semua orang pasti akan segan ketika melihat wajahnya yang angkuh tersebut. Hanya orang yang berjiwa masokis seperti Hyunbin lah yang nekat menyatakan perasaannya tersebut.

" _Ekhem_ ," Hyunbin berdehem, lalu kembali tersenyum lebar dan maju beberapa langkah mendekati Minhyun yang berwajah sinis. Jaehwan bersorak paling ribut. Dan Seongwoo ikut bersorak seakan tak ada hari esok yang semenarik ini.

"Karena aku adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Sosialis, baik, sederhana. Aktif berorganisasi di palang merah—ya meski tidak begitu aktif _sih_ , IP ku tidak pernah dibawah tiga. Aku tidak memiliki matakuliah yang wajib di ulang-"

"IP tidak pernah dibawah tiga, tapi tidak pernah di atas 3,2."

" _Wah_ iya?"

"Sosialis dia bilang?"

"Orang songong macam dia sosialis?"

"Bertanggung jawab? Kalau begitu nikahin dong kucing yang kamu hamilin kemarin, Hyun!"

"Aktif? Tukang molor begitu disebut aktif di organisasi?"

"Yakali aktif, jadi anggota DEMA aja dia sering ngga ikut apa-apa. Jangankan berkontribusi, hadir pas rapat aja kaga."

"Oh iya, sidang khusus aja ngga ikutan. Apalagi pas sidang umum."

"Kemaren ada rapat komisi bahas kinerja Senat, dia ngga ada tuh."

"Heran kenapa dia bisa jadi anggota Dema."

"Itu dulu ketua Demanya kan perempuan."

"Oh iya, kan ketua Dema yang dulu naksir Hyunbin."

"Padahal gantengan juga aku."

"Hobinya aja skip kelas. Gimana aktif di organisasi."

"Sederhana? Pakai baju Gucci itu orang yang sederhana dan hobi blusukan ya?"

"Bohong tuh, dia Matematika Teknik 2 dapat nilai D."

"Nilai matakuliah Probabilitas dan Statistika juga dapat D."

"Tapi kalau D kan tidak wajib di ulang, Seongwoo sayang."

Hyunbin mendelik pada orang yang mengumbar seluruh kejelekannya. Harus banget mereka menimpal ketika Hyunbin hendak membuat kesan?

"Aku juga memiliki pekerjaan. Aku mandiri, independen, dan tentu saja banyak kebaikan yang bisa aku berikan untukmu."

Hyunbin menggertakan gigi, saking gugup dan malunya, mata Hyunbin hingga berkaca-kaca. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya, Hyunbin di permalukan sebegini hebatnya—ini adalah penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Apalagi sampai dihadapan orang yang sudah di sukainya sejak semester dua.

Lagipula tidak ada kah satu orang di angkatannya ini yang mendukungnya? Setidaknya tidak ikut bersorak untuk mempermalukannya? Padahal kalau mereka nyari gebetan atau calon pacar, mintanya ke Hyunbin. Kurang ajar memang mereka.

Bahkan Ong Seongwoo yang katanya adalah teman dekatnya? Sialan sekali dia sampai membeberkan nilai jeleknya. Kenapa harus nilai jeleknya? Dia mendapatkan nilai A dalam banyak mata kuliah. Hyunbin tidak pernah dapat nilai B dan C. Hyunbin itu pintarnya tidak kagok. Kalau tidak A ya pasti D—meskipun dapat D itu karena untung-untungan Hyunbin merayu dosen agar tidak dapat E. Begitu. Makanya IP nya selalu anjlok. Nilai D benar-benar membuat IP nya sesuatu.

Lalu kenapa Jaehwan membeberkan kerjaannya yang bolos rapat Dema? Oh, Daniel, kau tidak perlu mengatakan baju merek apa yang Hyunbin pakai sehari-hari—kalau sirik ngomong aja.

Dan yah, sampai sekarang engga ada yang membelanya. Bahkan Yoon Jisung yang sebaik malaikat itu—eh, dia kan mahasiswa semester sepuluh, anak FISIP jurusan Hubungan Internasional pula. Mana ada disini.

"Aku—"

"Engga."

" _Huh_?"

"Engga. Pergi aja sana."

Wah, lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Hyunbin.

...

...

KAMPUS 101

...

...

...

Hyunbin K. Minhyun. H

...

...

...

Friendship. Shounen-ai. Slice of life

...

...

...

NON-EYD. OOC. A LOT OF TYPO

...

...

...

Jonghyun cekikikan. Benar-benar cekikikan seakan itu adalah hal paling lucu seumur hidupnya, "Sadis, Min. Sadis bener kamu sama Hyunbin. Kasihan tau." Jonghyun tetep aja ngakak sampai-sampai tadi dia pipis dulu. Kebetulan kamar mandi lagi dipake Dongho, jadi Jonghyun sampe harus ikut pipis ke kosan tetangga.

"Bodo amat."

"Lagian, apa _sih_ kurangnya Hyunbin? Dia bagus loh bisa menjabarkan kelebihannya. Kebanyakan orang suka melihat kekurangan saja dan ngga pede buat jelasin kelebihan mereka. Seenggaknya dia _tuh_ udah usaha, kamu hargain dikit _dong_ pake ngga malu-maluin dia."

Minhyun mendelik. Laki-laki yang sudah satu akademi dengan Jonghyun dari jaman SMP itu cuman menggumam sambil memetik senar gitar secara asal. Ngomong sama Jonghyun kurang lebih ngga akan jauh sama siraman rohani. Kan kebukti Jonghyun sekarang masih jomlo. Ganteng _sih_ , tapi engga ada yang kuat kalo di ceramahin mulu. Jadi malu soalnya kalo bikin dosa.

Lagian, apa yang bisa membuat Minhyun terkesan dari penjabaran tadi? _Toh_ Minhyun jelas sudah hapal semua tingkah pola Hyunbin yang ajaib dan penuh aib—sudah dulu satu _mentoring_ pas jadi maba, satu kelompok ospek jurusan, satu kelas _full_ untuk dua semester. Dan hampir di setiap mata kuliah pasti satu kelas—bahkan sampe mata kuliah pilihan. Sampe sekarang satu organisasi internal pula—soalnya Hyunbin kalo eksternal ikut UKM yang suka demo-demo itu—sengaja engga disebutin biar engga memunculkan keributan.

Jadi apa yang ngga Minhyun tau? Dan darimana cerita Hyunbin itu anak baik, rajin, sosialis, dan bertanggung jawab?

 _Fitnah_ itu.

 _Fitnah_ terbesar tahun 2017.

"Kurangnya? Kurang pinter, kurang tinggi, kurang ganteng, kurang kaya, kurang rajin, kurang baik, kurang aktif, kurang—"

"Anjir, sadis amat Min. Hyunbin itu udah ganteng loh. Lagian kamu mau yang setinggi apa? Si Hyunbin kamu sebut kurang tinggi, aku cebol begitu? Hyunbin juga kaya— _duh_ orang miskin mana yang pake mobil Jaguar ke kampus, pinter juga kok—dia di matkul kalkulus 1 sama 2 dapetnya A. Fisika dasar sama tetek bengeknya juga. Cuman kurang ajar doang _sih_. Makanya dapet D. Keseringan _skip_ sama ngga ngerjain tugas."

Minki nyeletuk, mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen Akuntansi yang kalau boleh jujur IP nya lebih jeblok dari Hyunbin. Maksimal selama dia kuliah dia dapet IP 3 lah. Mepet dikit sampe 3,1. Cuman beda koma satu, dan Minki selalu kehilangan harapan buat ngambil 24 sks. _Anu_ banget kan.

"Kok kamu tau banget sama nilai-nilainya Hyunbin? Terus sama hobinya yang suka _skip_. Aku yang satu jurusan aja engga sedetail itu taunya."

Jonghyun menimpal, dan Minki cuman senyum lebar, "Dia kan sering ikut print KHS di sini. Keliatan kan sama aku. Terus dia kebanyakan jadwalnya bareng sama Minhyun, tapi setiap Minhyun kuliah, Hyunbin pasti nongkrong di SC, kalau engga ya di kantin, ya kalau engga juga pasti nangkring di ruang klub Mapala. Kalau masalah kurang ajar sih, ngga perlu jadi mahasiswa psikolog buat tau dia itu emang kurang ajar, heheeh."

"Kalo gitu kamu aja sana yang jadian sama Hyunbin."

Ketika Minhyun berkata seperti itu, Minki merapatkan jarak dengannya, kemudian berbisik sambil matanya melirik sekilas pada kamar mandi, "Kalau aku ngga punya Dongho, pasti aku mau sama dia. Udah ganteng, tinggi, kaya, terkenal, romantis pula."

"Wihhhh! Inget udah punya siapa. Nanti kalian bertengkar lagi kalau Dongho sampai denger!" si arif titisan Aristoteles—alias Jonghyun menepuk pelan kepala bagian belakang Minki.

Minki cemberut, wajah imutnya tertekuk. Dan Minhyun cuman diem aja sambil mandangin notifikasi ponselnya. Setaunya sinyalnya full kok. 5G lagi jaringannya—tadi dia habis mutus jaringan dari orang soalnya. Biasanya _nih_ , _biasanya_ , Hyunbin suka _spam_ di _Line_. Kalo ngga ya di _DM instagram_. Kalo bener-bener ngga di tanggepin Minhyun, pasti sms.

 _Nah_ ini, kok ngga ada satupun ya?

...

...

...

Kalo ada yang nanya, siapa _couple_ yang paling waw dan _hawt_ se fakultas teknik, apalagi jurusan Teknik Elektro, ya udah pasti jawabannya adalah Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo. Yang terkenalnya sampe masuk ke fakultas Kedokteran yang ada di ujung kampus. Yang kalo ke kampus itu ngga akan lewatin fakultas teknik dulu.

Daniel, seperti yang kebanyakan orang kenal adalah pribadi yang ramah—aktif organisasi dan pintar—siapa orang yang tidak pintar jika IP nya ngga pernah di bawah 3,5? Daniel juga adalah ketua organisasi himpunan Mahasiswa dari Busan— _leadership_ -nya lumayan lah, meski di bawah Jonghyun. Dan Seongwoo, si ganteng _meme_ berjalan. Hyunbin _mah no commet_ aja kalo dia. Tapi dia _famous_ — _selebgram sih_. Terus diem-diem ngehanyutin. Tau-tau IP nya malah gede seangkatan. Ngga tau emang ngerendah kaya padi berisi atau emang dia engga mau keliatan rajin biar temen-temen ngga nganggep dia saingan.

Apalagi mereka itu calon mantan jajaran anggota dewan mahasiswa—mau lengsernya semester 7 _sih_ soalnya udah harus sidang proposal dan segala tetek bengeknya—mahasiswa yang terseleksi dan memiliki IP minimal 2,8 dan kalo mau jadi ketua Dema minimal punya IP 3,3. Calon mantan anggota jajaran dewan mahasiswa semester enam yang ganteng semua.

Dari jurusan Teknik Elektro itu sendiri ada Jonghyun yang di dapuk jadi ketua Dema, ada Minhyun selaku sekertaris 1, ada Jaehwan jadi anggota bagian humas, ada Hyunbin yang jadi sekertaris 4. Ada Daniel yang jadi bendahara 3, ada juga Seongwoo yang jadi ketua di bidang humas.

Kalau mereka jalan di koridor fakultas, semua mahasiswa pasti pada natap mereka. _Mainstream_ _sih_ , tapi itu kalo di fakultas yang banyak perempuannya. Ini kan fakultas Teknik, yang mayoritas laki-laki. Kalo Teknik Industri memang masih banyak kaum hawanya, tapi Elektro? Sejauh yang Jonghyun tau sebagai ketua angkatan, cuman ada 11 orang mahasiswi. Itupun yang bertahan sampai semester enam cuman ada sembilan orang.

Jadi yang pasti, yang terpesona sama mereka itu laki-laki. Itu juga _mainstream_. Yang _anti-mainstream_ itu sampai ada yang teriak seperti _fangirl_ yang heboh.

Dan Minhyun—calon mantan sekertaris Dema yang selama hampir empat semester dikejar oleh Hyunbin jelas adalah primadona kedua setelah Seongwoo. _Prince shameless_ yang kalau diajak pergi itu malu-maluin tapi juga ngebanggain. Ngga ngerti _deh_. Lebih ngga ngerti lagi Daniel tahan sama orang ngga tahu malu macam Seongwoo.

"Njir, Min, itu surat cinta atau surat yang harus humas bagiin ke mahasiswa?"

Hyunbin mendelik diam-diam pada Minhyun pas anak itu keluar dari ruang kelas bareng Ha Minho—sambil pura-pura memainkan ponselnya. Hyunbin itu sudah memantapkan diri buat _move on_ dari Minhyun. Hyunbin bukan pengecut kok. Tapi dia belajar realistik saja— _toh_ dia anak eksak yang ngga suka ribet nyari jawaban.

Kalo A ya A, kalo B ya berarti B. Ngga harus pake frasa yang ribet-ribet dulu buat jelasinnya. Atau harus keliling dulu padahal jawaban di depan mata.

Intinya ngejar Minhyun lebih banyak ruginya daripada untungnya.

Malah, ngga ada keuntungan sama sekali dari ngejar si pinter yang IP nya ngga pernah dibawah 3,5 ini. Hyunbin sadar diri kok banyak kekurangan, apalagi sampe nandingin kesempurnaannya Hwang Minhyun. _Duh_ itu _mah_ engga kejangkau. Kaya apa yang Jonghyun bilang, lebih baik mengharapkan apa yang di depan mata, daripada apa yang tidak terlihat mata—Hyunbin bukan anak filsafat yang suka mengawang-ngawang mencari jawaban dari seluruh hal metafisik yang engga cuman di jabarin pake logika. Harus di raba-raba dulu, harus pake pemikiran kritis dan radik— _aduh_ , engga _deh_. Emangnya dia Jung Jung.

Hyunbin itu mahasiswa teknik. Teknik elektro yang isinya hampir Adam semua. Alias di isi oleh orang-orang yang mikirnya ngga cuman logis, tapi mikirin baik dan buruknya juga.

" _Arghhh_!" Hyunbin mendesis ketika Minhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Mau engga suka gimana sama Minhyun, orang kalau tersenyum wajahnya itu ganteng banget. Hyunbin kan klepek-klepek.

Ini, pake acara tersenyum sama adik tingkat. Siapa ya namanya? Kalau tidak salah mereka itu panitia Pekan Olahraga Teknik—salah satunya juga anggota Dema. Oh—Seongcheol sama Jeonghan—dua anak yang SMAnya satu almamater sama Minhyun. Sebenernya _sih_ seumuran, malah lebih mudaan Hyunbin, cuman mereka berdua telat masuk kuliah.

"Muka kamu kenapa _tuh_ , ngga enak banget dilihat."

"Biasa aja kak."

"Ck, lagi mikirin cara buat _move on_ dari Minhyun?"

Jonghyun itu asisten dosen Teknik di matkul Fisika rasa asisten dosen Psikolog matkul Konseling. Ngga tahu deh gimana dia bisa mirip sama cenayang—kan katanya kalo Psikolog yang udah ahli banget itu saking _unbelieveable_ nya kemampuannya dalam membaca gerik manusia, sampe di sebut cenayang sama orang awam. Padahal kan ada ilmunya.

"Iya, gimana caranya ya kak?"

"Jadi anggota KIM pas semester depan." Jonghyun jawab kalem sambil ngeliatin _instastory_ gebetannya yang bongsor tapi imut tersebut.

"Kakak sehat? Semester 7 kan buat sidang proposal, mana ada waktu buat _mentoring_ adik kelas. Lagian aku ini pinter tapi ngga memintarkan anak orang."

Jonghyun kayanya lupa kalo mereka itu maba— _mahasiswa zaman baheula_.

"Kalo gitu ikutan semester pendek. Ambil matkul yang nilai kamunya D."

Hyunbin ngga niat sebenernya buat ngebenerin nilai-nilainya yang D. Kan engga wajib di ulang dan IP nya masih diatas 3,1. Masih banyak kok mahasiswa teknik yang di bawah tiga. _Toh_ standar nilai jurusan teknik yang disebut bagus itu 2,8 lah—dan yang terpenting itu _skill_ bukan cuman IP—tolong hapus paradigma kuliah harus punya IP gede doang.

Tapi minggu depan UAS. Dan itu berarti hampir 10 hari lagi buat libur dan Hyunbin gabut tak tertolong karena mau move on—biasanya dia full apelin Minhyun waktu libur, soalnya Minhyun pulang kampungnya bentar. Dia ngga bisa gaul sama orang di kampung katanya, jalan pikiran dan pandangan mereka beda juga. Dan kalo ngomong pasti ngga nyambung.

Makanya Hyunbin mana mungkin _sih_ ikut semester pendek buat matkul yang 4 SKS. Tiga bulan kuliah aja udah mabok dia—plus dapet D pula. Nah emang kalo cuman sebulan bisa ada kenaikan? Turun derajat jadi E kali. Ya masa dia abisin sebulan buat kuliah disaat orang lain libur cuman buat dapet D lagi di KHS-nya? _Sorry_ ya, Hyunbin ngga mau. Mending kalo kebagian dosennya yang asik macam bapa Leeteuk. Coba bapa Kyuhyun? Abis sudah riwayat Hyunbin.

"Kayanya aku butuh objek hidup buat _move on_."

"Maksudnya gebetan baru?"

...

...

...

"Kwon Hyunbin, dari YG—K+."

YG itu instalasi pendidikan swasta besar yang disebut-sebut orang sebagai _big three_ saking gede, mahal dan berkualitasnya akademi itu. Barengan sama JYP dan SM. Engga menjamin juga _sih_ —prospek keberhasilan atau apapunnya meski emang udah terkenal mencetak berbagai lulusan yang hebat dan _waw_ , cuman pasti orang-orang akan terintimidasi oleh lulusan _big three_ tersebut.

Makanya Hyunbin boleh _riya_ dikit dong jadi maba?

"Kim Jonghyun, Pledis."

"Ong Seongwoo, Fantagio."

"Kang Daniel, MMO."

"Kim Jaehwan, dari _home schooling_."

Hyunbin seneng-seneng aja saat orang mandangin dia. Pasti orang lain ke intimidasi sama almamaternya. Iyalah, emang gampang masuk kesana? Engga. Susah banget, untungnya dulu Hyunbin masuk kesana lewat jalur prestasi—anggar, meskipun sekarang udah ngga jadi atlet lagi karena cedera permanen.

"Hwang Minhyun, Pledis."

Sebenernya ngga ada kesan mendalam saat melihat Minhyun. _Good looking sih_ , enak dilihat. Tapi yang lain juga sama, sama-sama ganteng dan adem buat dilihat. Jadi Hyunbin ngga terlalu notis pas acara perkenalan waktu mereka melakukan pemberkasan ulang.

Ketemu lagi waktu orientasi perkenalan akademik. Mereka berenam barengan lagi. Terus ketemu lagi pas _mentoring_ sama kakak kelas Dema jurusan. Engga tau jodoh, ngga tau apa, mereka ketemu lagi dalam satu kelas, lucunya juga mereka jadi temen kelompok di acara ospek jurusan setelah sebulan kuliah—dan satu organisasi Dema F.

Hyunbin seneng-seneng aja. Lagian laki-laki itu ngga terlalu mikirin mau bertemen sama siapa. Asal jangan banci aja. Satu semester dilewatin, engga kerasa mereka itu kemana-mana berenam. Iya berenam. Udah kaya geng aja. Padahal _grup chat_ aja ngga punya—paling _multichat_ yang salah satunya dalam sehari bakal ada yang ke _end chat_ , terus ya di undang lagi. Dan siklus itu terus berulang selama tiga taun.

Enam orang dengan satu yang hobi _promote instagram_ di grup angkatan, satu yang selalu jadi ketua di berbagai forum angkatan bahkan sampe yang harusnya cuman bisa dijabat kakak tingkat, ada yang satu hobi melawak— _garing sumpah lawakannya_ —yang bikin lucu itu orangnya, ada yang keliatan agak _telmi_ tapi pinternya sesuatu, ada yang selalu narik perhatian karena rambut nge-jrengnya sama badan gedenya tapi hati selembut gula kapas, _nah_ ada pula yang paling pinter seangkatan.

Sukses _lah_ mereka mengalahkan ke eksisan kakak tingkat padahal masih semester satu.

Impresi awal buat Kim Jonghyun pastilah tentang betapa bijak dan arifnya dia. Mengalahkan Aristoteles dan muridnya Plato. Atau sebaliknya? Entahlah, Hyunbin tidak punya matkul filsafat. Bahkan nenek moyang ilmunya hanyalah kerabat jauh filsafat—meskipun semua ilmu lahir dari sana.

Kim Jaehwan? _Hmmm_... Bukannya Hyunbin kasar, tapi Jaehwan memang kelihatan agak lemot gitu—kaya 2G _lah_. Tapi ternyata di semua mata kuliah kecepatannya lebih dari 5G. Dan baru-baru ini Hyunbin dikejutkan fakta bahwa Jaehwan itu pendukung paham 'bumi itu datar' cuman karena dosen kalkulus mereka ngomongin pytagoras—ngga ngerti korelasinya gimana.

Kalau Daniel sih ya seperti itu. Laki-laki _manly_ berambut _pink_ yang sekarang udah _move on_ jadi warna coklat dengan gigi seperti kelinci. Untung ganteng. _Nah_ kalo Ong Seongwoo? Jujur, Hyunbin punya impresi paling bagus tentang dia. Tapi ternyata, sintingnya ngga ketulungan.

Hyunbin juga awalnya cuek aja sama semua orang. Selagi dia masih punya temen buat diajak makan bareng—karena makan sendiri di kantin itu kesannya sesuatu banget, atau selagi dia masih punya temen yang mau dia contekin, semua _fine-fine_ aja.

Sampai akhirnya Hyunbin ngerasa, Minhyun kok agak sesuatu ya?

Emang sih kalo Minhyun nanya waktu kelompok lain presentasi, dia engga pernah ngomong pake bahasa manusia. Maksudnya, emang ada orang yang cuman mau nanya, "Apa manfaat dan fungsi kerang," pake bahasa, "Apakah ada esensi dari kerang?" Hyunbin aja sampe harus buka kamus dulu buat liat apa arti dari 'esensi', terus nanti kalo engga di stopin sama yang presentasi, pertanyaan Minhyun bisa merentet jadi 'implikasi', 'eksistensi' atau sebagainya.

Yakali Minhyun harus nanya pake bahasa kaya gitu. Bikin aja sekalian novel—bahasa kaya gitu kan engga pas buat dipake sehari-hari. Karya ilmiah aja pake _principle of parsimony_ —prinsip singkat, jelas dan padat—liat aja deh di buku metodologi penelitian. Tapi kenapa Minhyun pake bahasa sastra? Kenapa juga kaya bahasa filsafat yang yang artinya sama mengawang-awang seperti ilmunya?

Jonghyun yang pinter aja sampe harus nanya dulu, "Jadi intinya pertanyaannya itu apa?"

Tapi tetep aja Minhyun itu cerdas. Dia pintar berdebat dan bisa membuat semua mahasiswa kelimpungan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya—sampe dosen pun kadang langsung menyelesaikan sesi kuliah mereka karena nyerah. Minhyun itu kritis—tapi juga memiliki 'rigiditas' tinggi sama Hyunbin.

Emang _sih_ Minhyun itu juga sadis dan agak sinis. Padahal waktu ospek angkatan 2016, Minhyun kan ngga jadi panitia—lagian dia Dema, tapi dia malah disangka komdis sama maba. Wajahnya emang agak-agak ngilu gitu.

Tapi yang ngebuat Hyunbin merasa sesuatu sama Minhyun itu gara-gara—

"Jong, udah _deh_ jangan terlalu sibuk buat urusin Dema. Kita juga udah mau lengser. Mendingan kamu cari pacar. Bosen aku liat kamu jadi lelaki _kurbel_."

—Minhyun itu di luar seperti cangkang keras yang sulit ditembus, tapi di dalam lembut luar biasa. Maksudnya, meskipun ucapannya pahit, tapi Minhyun itu peduli sama semua orang. Jiwa sosialnya itu tinggi. Heran kenapa masuk teknik— _eh_ engga heran _sih_. Orang yang jiwanya _tsundere_ ngga cocok menjadikan manusia sebagai objek pekerjaannya.

Yang tadi itu _tuh_ kurang lebih petuah Minhyun buat Jonghyun dari waktu pas mereka keterima jadi Dema sampe sekarang. Dengan melewati berbagai proses seperti di wawancara—bahkan sampe tulisan tangan mereka di nilai terlebih dahulu—minjem mahasiswa ahli grafologi di fakultas Psikologi buat baca tulisan tangan mereka.

Ada lagi yang bikin Hyunbin klepek-klepek.

Waktu pekan olahraga beberapa minggu kemaren, Hyunbin kena cedera dikaki waktu jadi perwakilan Teknik Elektro main basket. Ngga parah _sih_ , tapi Minhyun yang paling banyak ngomel tentang cerobohnya dia mau aja _one-on-one_ sama Kang Dongho—anak Teknik Perminyakan yang emang jadi _center_ andalan di klub basket fakultas.

Ngomel doang _sih_ dan engga bantu apa-apa, tapi Hyunbin tau kok bahwa Minhyun itu peduli. Perasaan kan ngga semuanya bisa diungkapkan lewat frasa dan dengan perilaku. Apalagi Minhyun punya ego setinggi langit—dalam bahasa psikologi, id-nya _duh_ sesuatu sekali.

Atau kadang Minhyun itu kalau suasana hatinya sedang bagus, seenggaknya bakalan ketawa karena lelucon receh dari Seongwoo. Dan menurut Hyunbin, ngga ada yang lebih indah dari melihat Minhyun tertawa—pokoknya ganteng maksimal.

Dan Minhyun itu termasuk orang yang bertanggung jawab. Sebelas dua belas sama Jonghyun _sih_ , tapi jika Jonghyun melakukan pekerjaan kasar—maksudnya dia mengemban tugas secara gamblang seperti menjadi ketua Dema, Minhyun lebih suka melakukan hal secara transparan.

Minhyun aktif memberikan saran ini-itu ke Jonghyun, dia membantu Seongwoo, dia juga membantu Noh Taehyun dari jurusan Teknik Fisika—alias sekertaris 2 Dema. Minhyun juga berani menyatakan ketidak sukaannya pada anggota Senat Mahasiswa yang menyelewengkan kekuasannya saat ada rapat komisi. Pokoknya, Hwang Minhyun itu laki-laki tanpa cacat.

Terus Minhyun itu laki-laki yang suka menjaga kebersihan. Hyunbin ngga jorok, tapi kalau deket Minhyun, Hyunbin itu berasa jadi manusia paling jorok dan bau. Minhyun itu bajunya licin, engga mungkin kusut. Wangi badannya itu bisa kecium sampe tiga meter kebelakang. Terus sampe sore kuliah pun dia masih wangi meski semilirnya saja—wajar _sih_ , parfum mahal—harganya jutaan.

Minhyun juga pandai sama kerjaan rumah. Anak kos _sih_ emang udah jadi keharusan buat rajin bersih-bersih, tapi pokoknya orang yang bersihnya standar sama bersih 'sebersih' tipenya Minhyun pasti beda. Dan Hyunbin salut dengan sifat Minhyun tersebut. Mana ada coba laki-laki kaya dia—Hyunbin ngga tau aja banyak kok orang penderita OCD. Minhyun juga _multi-tasking_ —yang biasanya cuman perempuan saja yang bisa memanfaatkannya dengan benar.

Dan Hyunbin baru menyadari itu saat semester 2—baru sadar kalo misalnya dia udah mandang Minhyun dengan cara yang beda dari orang lain. Mulai sadar kalau setiap bareng Minhyun dadanya berdebar, mulai sadar kalo di notis Minhyun itu menimbulkan perasaan menakjubkan. Mulai sadar kalo dia seneng pas Minhyun presentasi kedepan, atau Hyunbin mulai ngarepin Minhyun nanya pas dia presentasi, meski akhirnya harus ngumpat juga karena kelimpungan nyari jawaban yang udah lima belas menit tapi ngga kejawab-jawab.

Hyunbin juga ngerasa kalo dia denger Minhyun nyanyi, rasanya pasti beda. Engga tau kenapa. Pokoknya seneng aja gitu, apalagi suara Minhyun kan lembut. Pas nanyi Downpour bareng Jaehwan, Sungwoon dan Jisung di acara festival kampus, duh Hyunbin _melted_.

Perasaan memang butuh proses, dan mungkin itulah yang terjadi sama Hyunbin. Cinta engga dateng secepat cahaya, mereka seperti sebiji tanaman yang mulai tumbuh menjadi kecambah. Awal semester dua Hyunbin masih biasa. Pas deket UAS, Hyunbin sadar kalo dia engga suka liat interaksi Jaehwan sama Minhyun.

Pas semester tiga, Hyunbin kecewa mereka harus pisah kelas dan milih jadwal sendiri. Makanya dia bela-belain bayar Minki supaya _stalk_ Minhyun pas dia ngisi KRS dan samain jadwalnya kaya dia. Hyunbin juga ikut-ikutan daftar jadi anggota Dema gara-gara Minhyun. Kebetulan katingnya klepek-klepek sama dia, ya udah manfaatin aja biar gampang masuknya.

Awalnya Hyunbin ngga buka-bukaan soal perasaannya. Tapi waktu akhir semester dua—beberapa hari sebelum UAS, kelas B itu ngadain acara makrab supaya mereka tetep 'kenal' dan 'akrab' pas udah semester atas. _Nah_ pas malemnya mereka ngadain api unggun dan main _Truth or Dare_. Engga tau ada angin apa, tiba-tiba Jonghyun nanya ke dia, "Hyun, ada anak yang kamu suka ngga? Kalo satu kampus, sebutin di fakultas mana."

Karena Hyunbin orang yang jujur, ya tentu dia jawab. Terus Hyunbin juga jawab pertanyaan kedua Jonghyun, "Anak Fakultas Teknik kok."

Dan Seongwoo, yang emang udah dapet kode dari kakak tingkat yang pingin tau Hyunbin suka sama siapa, nanya siapa yang dia suka. Dan karena dia milih _Dare_ , Hyunbin disuruh nyiram kepala orang yang di sukanya pake minuman punyanya pas di kantin kalau emang ada disana, atau nabrak sampe jatoh orang yang dia suka kalau lagi ada di koridor, Hyunbin ngedengernya langsung melotot. Kok darenya serem amat.

"Ong, kalo dia marah gimana? Kamu bikin tantang ngotak dikit kenapa!"

"Ya kamu lah yang pake otak buat ngelakuinya. Mahasiswa kan? Punya otak kan? Mahasiswa teknik kan? Laki kan? Masih punya _anu_ kan?" habis itu Hyunbin ngga ngomong apa-apa lagi.

—dan siapa yang mengira kalau Minhyun _lah_ orangnya—yang mukanya _shock_ karena di siram tiba-tiba sewaktu mau duduk di sebelah Hyunbin karena emang biasa makan semeja berenam, dan kebetulan lupa sama _truth or dare_ dari Seongwoo buat Hyunbin.

Hening _lah_ seisi kantin ngeliat Hyunbin nyiram Minhyun. Mahasiswa lain ngira kalo mereka lagi berantem—dan mahasiswa yang sekelas sama mereka cengo kuadrat. Hyunbin sebenernya bisa aja ngga ngelakuin apa yang di suruh Seongwoo. Tapi ini tentang harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki untuk menyelesaikan _dare_ tersebut. Dan karena Hyunbin ngga pengecut, maka dia nekat ngelakuin itu sambil dapet geplakan menyakitkan di belakang kepalanya sama Minhyun. Yang sakitnya masih kerasa sampe dia semester enam alias sekarang.

Jonghyun sampe ngga bisa ngomong saking kagetnya. Setaunya Hyunbin masih suka ngegosipin badan Hyuna di MV Troublemaker yang lagunya itu ada dari jaman purba. Setaunya, Hyunbin masih suka ngomongin kesemokan perempuan. Setaunya dia baru ngomongin betapa sexy-nya Katty Perry di lagu terbarunya yang Bon Apettite itu. Atau masih ngomongin Ariana Grande di Bang Bang, atau bahkan sampe Nicki Minaj yang bokong agak _ekhem_. Engga tuh dia sekalipun ngomongin laki-laki kaya Camaron Dalas, atau Calvin Harris, yah pokoknya yang berbatang.

Terus kenapa tiba-tiba suka Minhyun?

Langsung sakit batinnya kakak ketua Dema yang tergila-gila sama dia. Mau nyinyirin Minhyun, kan sama-sama laki-laki ganteng. Sinis, dingin pula.

Yang satu meja lainnya sama Hyunbin _sih_ cuman cengo aja. Seongwoo dengan ekspresi ikoniknya persis seperti waktu dia cover dance Get Ugly pas acara festival seni kampus. Jaehwan cengo mirip si Ponyo-ponyo. Daniel? Dia mah udah keselek tulang ayam.

Tapi engga pernah ada _tuh_ satu orang pun diantara mereka yang nanya, alasan kenapa Hyunbin bisa suka sama Minhyun.

Karena meski banyak plusnya, minusnya juga hampir engga keitung saking banyaknya.

Nah kalau ngomong soal _move on_ , hmmmm, bagaimana ya...

Hyunbin itu sebenarnya bukan lelaki kerdus yang suka bikin baper anak orang. Dia engga kaya Eunki yang udah punya Jung Jung tapi masih suka lirik sana-sini. Engga, Hyunbin itu setia. Tapi masalahnya, imej yang sudah terbentuk dari jaman semester satu sangat melekat sampai sekarang.

Si ganteng _playboy_ yang songong.

 _Fitnah_ banget itu.

Dipikir Hyunbin itu kena neurotik?

 _Playboy_ kan ciri orang yang kena gangguan neurotik.

Kapan juga Hyunbin pacaran? Terakhir dia pacaran waktu SMP. Itupun karena perempuannya maksa sambil mainin drama mau minum obat tidur dan anti depresi sampe kena _Hutington's Khorea_ kalo engga diterima—perempuannya engga _mainstream_ ngancem mau mutus urat nadi. Terus habis gitu Hyunbin malah patah hati karena gebetannya dijaman SMA, Lee Sungkyung jadian sama salah satu kakak kelasnya.

Dia juga ngga pernah _tuh_ tebar pesona macam Seongwoo yang udah tau punya pacar, masih aja gombalin anak orang—untung Daniel sabar. Hyunbin anak alim dengan hati Hello Kitty. Cuman ya bukan salah Hyunbin kalo orang sampe baper padahal cuman di baikin aja.

Kalau masalah songong _sih_ sebenernya manusiawi ya, kan Hyunbin seneng orang ke intimidasi sama almamaternya. Hyunbin juga seneng orang sirik sama kegantengannya. Apalagi kalo mereka lirik-lirik label pakaiannya. Jadi bukan salah Hyunbin kalau dia emang songong.

 _Toh_ dia emang pantes buat songong.

Ganteng, kaya pula—ngga usah bawa-bawa pinter ya. Soalnya siapa sih mahasiswa teknik yang bego? Cuman dia kali ya. Jadi masih banyak yang pinter dan pasti ngga ada mahasiswa teknik yang iri sama isi otaknya yang engga jauh dari film biru dan engga bisa-bisa ngerjain logaritma padahal Jonghyun udah setengah mati ngajarin dia—disaat mungkin logaritma adalah pelajaran masa SMA yang gampang—bahkan buat mahasiswa Fakultas MIPA jurusan Statistik.

Tapi _nih_ kegantengan Hyunbin ngga pernah _tuh_ bikin Minhyun tertarik, malah dia sampe bilang ke Hyunbin, "Mukanya kondisikan ya, jijik tau," waktu Hyunbin natap Minhyun nyanyi diacara kampus, dan saat turun dari panggung langsung aja sinis ke Hyunbin mentang-mentang Hyunbin natep Minhyun pake ekspresi yang _ekhem... sange_.

Terus ya, Minhyun itu kalo boleh jujur kelakuannya sadis. Sadisnya lebih dari si ganteng psikopat dari drama Voice. Masa Hyunbin cuman niat buat kasih cokelat—mahal pula, malah di kasih ke Minki, pake dalih ngga suka cokelat. Orang mana coba yang ngga suka cokelat?

Setau Hyunbin, Minhyun itu suka _choco-lava_.

Terus setiap Hyunbin bertandang ke kosan mereka—Jonghyun, Minhyun, Minki dan Dongho, dan Youngmin—pasti Minhyun itu engga mau deket-deket Hyunbin. Paling Hyunbin kaya anak ilang di kosan sana ngeliatin pasangan Dongho-Minki ber- _lovey dovey_ atau ngeliatin Jonghyun bikin tugas orang, bahkan sampe jadi beta reader skripsi—kerja sambilan yang menguntungkan. Tapi ngga seekstrem Seongwoo yang buka jasa bikin skripsi _sih_. Kalau Kak Youngmin _mah_ beda kampus, jadi jarang ketemu karena emang udah masuk tahun akhir dan sibuk penelitian.

Minhyun? Dia _mah_ malam ngegitar berdua sama Jaehwan yang kosannya ada disebelah.

Kan anu ya.

Jaehwan udah punya Sewoon. Tapi hubungan mereka ambigu. Padahal Jonghyun sahabat lama Minhyun, tapi ngga pernah selengket mereka waktu di Kampus. Untung Sewon jurusan Seni. Jadi ngga pernah liat mereka mesra berdua.

Makanya Hyunbin mau nyerah aja.

Sekarang dia engga lagi spam chat di _Line, Whatsapp_ , dan _Kakaotalk_. Udah ngga pernah DM di _Intragram_ —bahkan sampe ngga pernah ngeliat _instastory_ dan nge- _love_ serta komen foto Minhyun. Ngga pernah lagi tuh di akun _Path_ nge _love_ pas Minhyun _check in_ atau nanya kenapa ngga ngajak dia kalo _hangout_. Pokoknya Hyunbin itu ngikutin saran Im Youngmin tentang metode paling ampuh buat _move on_ —jangan ngobrol dalam bentuk apapun dan haram stalk akun media sosial si objek _move on._

Udah hampir seminggu _full nih_. Tapi Hyunbin ngerasa dia belum _move on._

"Pinjem almet dong."

" _Duh_ , aku kan jadwalnya sama kaya kamu."

Ini hari terakhir UAS. Nanti libur tiga bulan, dari Juni sampe September. Dan almet Minhyun kemaren kotor—ngga tau gimana ceritanya kotor, dicuci tapi belum kering. Padahal ngga perlu dicuci, kan cuman mau dipake sekali lagi. Tapi Minhyun kan penggila kebersihan.

Jadi sekarang dikampus sibuk nyari orang yang bisa di pinjemin almet—milih-milih dulu _sih_ orangnya bau badan apa engga. Entah takdir, entah gimana, jadwal UAS mereka beda. Tapi Minhyun ngga minjen ke Hyunbin dari tadi. Terus Hyunbin juga cuek aja, lagi duduk dilantai sambil _live_ di instagram—lumayan _lah_ , ada ratusan orang yang nonton.

Padahal cuman ngomong, " _Annyeonghasseo_ ," terus dadah-dadahan. _Aegyeo-aegyeo_ -an.

Ngga notis Minhyun.

Kalau gini caranya, Hyunbin mau nge- _Bigo Live ah_. Lumayankan, bakal dapet duit.

"Pinjem Hyunbin aja Min, dia masuknya jam 2-an."

Tapi Hyunbin masih bisa denger Daniel menyarankan untuk pinjem darinya. Masa sih dari sekian banyak mahasiswa—satu angkatan kalo engga salah ada 100an, belum yang adik sama kakak tingkat, engga ada satupun yang bisa pinjemin?

"Hyun, pinjem almet dong."

Bisa _slow_ ngga nanyanya?

Hyunbin mendongak. _Duh_ , kalau liatnya pake sudut kaya gini, Hyunbin berasa liat bidadari. Matahari aja tau siapa yang pantes buat disinari. Tapi Hyunbin cuman bisa mingkem, ngangguk dengan wajah lempeng sambil ngelepasin almet.

"Nanti aku _chat_ pas keluar."

Saat Minhyun nyelonong pergi, Hyunbin galau kuadrat. Minhyun ngerasa ngga kalau Hyunbin itu ngejauhin dia?

...

...

...

Jonghyun udah berkali-kali ngomong buat ngehargain perasaan Hyunbin. Disemua kesempatan. Diwaktu makan, di waktu kuliah, di waktu praktikum, di waktu ke toilet. Bahkan waktu malem dan Minhyun pingin bobo pun Jonghyun masih ngebahas itu. Pokoknya inti pembicaraan Jonghyun itu, mereka udah temenan hampir tiga taun, jadi jangan sampe ngerusak hubungan kaya gitu cuman karena masalah kaya gini.

Minki udah bilang buat nolak dengan gamblang kalo emang ngga suka—padahal setau Minhyun dia udah nolak dengan eksplisit sekali—kurang gamblang apa lagi? Kalau Dongho _sih_ cuman bilang, "Ngga suka, ngga usah pikirin. Kalo suka, buang _tuh_ gengsi."

Daniel ya cuman kasih saran yang klise, mirip Minki sama Dongho. Seongwoo kebalikan, _anti-maenstream_ banget, "Ajak jadian aja. Siapa tau kamu nyaman," ngga _anti-maenstream sih_ saran Seongwoo. Lebay aja Minhyun.

Terus Jaehwan pake kasih saran yang bijaknya sebelas dua belas sama Jonghyun. Cuman pake muka polos dan jleb. Kadang Jaehwan itu _savage_ banget—dan yang lebih parah dia _tuh_ engga sadar kalau omongan dia _savage_.

"Kalo kamu engga suka, pasti kamu engga bakalan uring-uringan pas dia jauhin kamu."

Tapi Minhyun sendiri ngga pernah ngomong apa-apa ke mereka. Hidupnya ya kaya biasa aja, ngampus, terus ke perpus, terus ke kosan. Kalau gabut, ya pasti maen sambil ngajak Sungwoon—kalau ngajak mereka-mereka, Minhyun bisa-bisa kembali dihakimi.

Minhyun juga engga ngerasa kehilangan waktu anak itu berhenti komunikasi sama dia— _toh_ semua _spam_ yang dikirim Hyunbin langsung dia hapus tanpa perlu diliat. Bahkan pernah _tuh_ Minhyun sampe matiin notif saking sebelnya—bahkan sampe _blokir instagram_ Hyunbin saking gondoknya Minhyun waktu Hyunbin selalu _spam_ kometar di update _instagram_ nya.

Baik lewat ponsel, sampe pas tatap muka. Hyunbin _sih_ kaya biasa—masih akrab sama Jonghyun, ngintilin Jaehwan buat nanyain tugas, makan bareng Seongwoo atau sampe balapan motor bareng Daniel, cuman dia udah ngga lagi ngikutin Minhyun kemana-mana atau nanya ini-itu.

Minhyun engga ngerasa apa-apa kok.

Cuman ya, dia aneh aja.

Maksudnya, ya dulu kan Hyunbin kalo ada apa-apa ke dia dulu. _Fast respon_ kalo dia koar di _multichat_ yang selama tiga taun engga pernah naik derajat jadi _group chat_. Ngga pernah lupa ajak makan. Udah _stay_ di depan kelasnya buat anterin pulang. Atau pasti ada saja bahan buat ketemu Minhyun.

Tapi ogah banget kalo harus bilang ke orang kalo dia _tuh_ ngerasa beda waktu dijauhin sama Hyunbin. Ih nanti pikiran mereka yang punya imajinasi tinggi tingkat akut malah mikir kalo Minhyun suka lagi sama Hyunbin. Dih, kalaupun dia harus suka sama lelaki—paling engga taraf sempurnanya harus kaya dia sendiri. Pinter, tajir, tinggi, kaya, ganteng, bertanggung jawab, _gentle_ , menerima kekurangan—yah pokoknya yang kaya dia deh

Makanya waktu minjem almet, Minhyun sinis sama dia. Minhyun engga maksud kok. Emang suara sama tatapannya kaya gini. Jangan salah paham. Muka gitu tuh emang udah sinis dan dingin dari lahir. Tapi Minhyun emang kesel, maksudnya kenapa dia harus kangen?

Atas dasar apa dia kangen?

Siapa Hyunbin sampe harus di kangenin? Pangeran Inggris? Idol? Seleb hitz? _Selebgram_? _Selebtweet_? Pemenang olimpiade Fisika? Keluarganya? Pacarnya? Suaminya? Bukan _lah_. Jadi Minhyun ngga wajib buat galau gara-gara dia. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa galau.

Pas di _chat_ mau ngembaliin almet, ya ampun _slow respon_ banget si Hyunbin.

Beda, pokonya beda lah. Biasanya baru ngirim beberapa detik langsung di seen, ini malah udah setengah jam baru liat terus ya emang cuman di liat doang. Lima belas menit kemudian baru dijawab.

"Hyun, dia mau _move on loh_."

"Terus?" Minhyun mendelik saat Jonghyun berbisik, padahal masih ujian. Kenapa Jonghyun malah ngebisikin sesuatu yang ngga ada manfaatnya coba?

"Jangan hipokrit kenapa. Aku tau kok kamu tuh suka sama Hyunbin, cuman gengsi aja soalnya dia malu-maluin."

Tau apa Jonghyun? Emangnya dia Psikolog sampe bisa baca gerak-geriknya? Mending kalo emang punya kenalan di fakultas Psikolog, ini engga. Lagian Taemin kan anak kedokteran. Engga mungkin pindah jurusan kan? Lagian kalo ambil Psikiater juga nanti pas S2—dan jadi Pskiater juga cuman buat ngasih resep obat buat mereka yang gila. Kenapa nyambung ke Taemin? Oh dia gebetan Jonghyun.

Jadi kenapa Jonghyun itu sok tahu banget.

Oh iya, suka lupa Minhyun kalo Jonghyun itu udah jadi temennya pas jaman alay—jadi hapal Minhyun luar dalam.

Loh tapi kalo ada statement di atas, berarti ada implikasi Minhyun suka sama Hyunbin, dong?

Minghyun ngga suka kok.

Iya, seriusan.

Dia engga suka,

Engga suka—

— _sedikit_.

Soalnya sukanya banyak. _Eh!_

"Enak aja. Engga kok. Maaf ya, seleraku tinggi."

"Eh—Hyunbin ganteng loh."

"Masih banyak yang ganteng."

"Tapi ngga ada yang tergila-gila sama kamu kaya dia."

"Apaan—"

"KALIAN, SIMPAN LEMBAR JAWABANNYA KEDEPAN DAN KELUAR!"

Sial, bapak Yunho marah kan. Dosen Algoritma _tuh_.

"Nyebelin kamu, sumpah. Ada satu yang belum kejawab soal bagian tiganya." Minhyun mencibir, melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel. Membasuh wajahnya yang menyayu. Seperti banyak pikiran, "Lupa aku kalau yang ngawas bapa Yunho." Jonghyun nimpal.

"Ck, lupa-lupa. Salah kamu tuh pokoknya. Awas kalo aku dapet B atau C."

" _Sorry deh_ , tadi emang lupa kita lagi ujian. Terus ya..." ada jeda sebentar waktu Jonghyun natep refleksi Minhyun lewat kaca. Dalem, pake banget. Jonghyun kalau pake mode serius agak mengintimidasi. Minhyun emang agak takut waktu ngehadepin Jonghyun dalam kondisi kaya gitu.

"Kamu jangan banyak gengsi, sebenernya suka kan."

"Ck, aku ngga suka ya—"

"Kalau emang ngga suka sama Hyunbin ya jangan sampe ngejauhin Hyunbin. Kita temenan udah hampir tiga taun. Masa mau jauhin dia cuman gara-gara kaya gini."

" _Pardon_? Bukan aku yang jauhin. Dia kali yang jauhin." Minhyun mulai nyemprotin _parfume_ ke lehernya.

"Kalo gitu kalian temenan kaya biasa aja. Gitu aja kok repot. Sana ke Hyunbin. Omongin baik-baik. Dia itu mungkin sakit hati sama omongan kamus pas kuliah umum dulu." Minhyun olesin lipbalm ke bibirnya—untung bukan _liptint_ kaya Minki ya.

Jadi pas pulang Minhyun mau nungguin Hyunbin. Sebagai laki-laki _gentle_ , tentu dia harus nyelesain masalah diem-dieman mereka. Bener kata Jonghyun, sayang banget hubungan pertemanan mereka yang hampir tiga tahun itu—setelah dapet siraman rohani di toilet.

"Hyun! Anter aku ke Gangnam yuk."

Muka Hyunbin ngga ganteng-ganteng amat kok. Dia cuman dapet tinggi, proposional sama putih aja—terus mungkin perawatan karena dia orang kaya. Meski tetep aja sih good-looking. Tapi ngeliat wajahnya yang blank seketika waktu di ajak Minhyun, ya lucu aja.

"A-aku ada janji sama—"

" _Urgent nih_ , langsung pergi aja."

Jadi sebelum Hyunbin ngeles, Minhyun langsung narik tangan Hyunbin.

...

...

...

EH? KOK MINHYUN MEGANGIN TANGAN HYUNBIN?

Kalo ada yang liat muka Hyunbin sekarang kaya gimana, dia pasti bakal dijadiin _meme_.

Maksudnya? Apa maksud dari ini semua?

Hyunbin mau di PHPin?

"Ka—kak, bisa lepasin engga?"

Soalnya kalo engga gitu, kapan Hyunbin bisa move on nya?

"Soalnya kamu lelet, jadi aku tarik aja."

Hyunbin cuman bisa liatin Minhyun yang bersedekap. Sambil nungguin bus warna biru jurusan Gangnam. Engga tau buat urusan apa.

"Kak, ngapain kita ke Gangnam?"

Waktu mereka udah duduk di bus, Hyunbin nanya. Mandangin Minhyun yang baru aja bikin _instastory_.

"Kencan _lah_ , ngapain lagi." Minhyun _slip-tounge_ *.

"HAH?"

"E—eh, ma-maksudnya pe-pergi ARHG! TAU AH!"

—KEUT—

*Slip Tongue atau keselip lidah adalah salah satu bentuk kejujuran yang berasal dari ketidak sadaran—bentuk kenyataan yang sengaja di teken kealam bawah sadar buat engga muncul ke permukaan tapi bisa aja muncul lewat salah kata. Istilah gampangnya keceplosan—biasanya kata pertama yang disebut itu kejujuran. Menurut teori kesadaran Sigmund Freud.

Nb1: Kapal Minhyunbin telah karam

Nb2: Saya tau ini ff nyampah diksi banget dan bosenin, tapi saya ingin post tentang produce 101 sebelum tamat nanti tanggal 16 juni. Ngga mau tamat :( gimana dong. Masih mabok sama moment JinHoon dan JinSeob couple. Masih juga ngakak sama duo anak ayam yang coverin trouble maker.

Nb3: Saya takut kapal JinSeob bakal karam juga karena Hyunseob peringkatnya dibawah 11 terus. Jadi chapter depan saya akan update Jinseob

Nb4: Saya masih gamon sama yang keeliminasi. Yongguk-ku sayang.

Udah ah, saya malah curhat.


	2. JinSeob

Ahn Hyungseob. Park Woojin.

...

...

...

Friendship. Romance.

...

...

Hyungseob!sentris

...

...

 _Shounen-Ai_

...

Tahun ajaran baru, berarti bakalan ada adik tingkat unyu-unyu. Hyungseob— _as always_ , menjadi salah satu orang yang antusias ketika hendak menjadi kakak tingkat. Seenggaknya nanti di organisasi apapun dia ngga lagi dijadiin babu. Dia kan sekarang jadi kakak tingkat. Dia bisa ngebabuin anak semester satu—padahal salahnya sendiri ikut-ikutan jadi panitia waktu masih semester kecil.

"Bisa kamu ngga senyum kaya gitu? Agak nganu tau ngga liatnya."

Hyungseob cemberut sewaktu Jihoon komentar. Dia itu gimana ya, buat Hyungseob fisik Jihoon itu unyu. Kelakuannya kadang juga unyu—pencitraan publik aja _sih_ —soalnya Jihoon itu intimidatif. Hyungseob jadi sesuatu kalo deket sama dia. Apalagi Jihoon itu orang yang suka mendominasi—dalam banyak konteks. Tentu saja karena Jihoon ambisius dan memiliki target _achievement_ tinggi—atau _power_? Ngga tau deh. Pokoknya Jihoon ambisiu. Titik.

"Habis dia lucu. Coba _tuh_ liat, ya ampun! Aku dengar namanya Kim Samuel. Bule, Ji! Bule! Jurusan kita kedapetan bule. Jurusan HI dapet bule. Kak Gunhee yang kebagian _mentoring_ dia kegirangan banget. Sayang ya aku ngga ikut jadi panitia OSPEK."

"Lebay tau. Cuman bule campuran doang." Hyungseob berdecak mendengarnya.

" _Ih_! Tau ngga,"

"Ngga."

Hyungseob cemberut, "Kak Minki kemaren udah dapet id linenya. Aku mau minta, _nih_ Ji, lumayan kan liat bule kaya gitu, buat _refreshing_. Nyegerin mata sebelum tugas melanda."

"Iya, tau. Orang kaya kamu butuh yang nyegerin mata buat tetep seger, tapi bulenya udah _taken_. Coba liat _tuh_ ,"

Hyungseob langsung kehilangan selera waktu natep kearah yang dituju telunjuk Jihoon. Maba jurusan HI itu lagi deket-deket sama dedek imut rambut pirang. Anak mana ya? Kok tangan kirinya engga dilingkarin pita merah? Tapi pita kuning.

 _Oh_!

Teknik!

Cocok banget warnanya sama aura cerahnya—padahal biasanya maba teknik itu banyak yang suram. Selain suram secara mental, tapi juga finansial. Bayarnya mahal sayang—sampe bayar OSPEKnya juga mahal—dua kali lipet HI yang udah kegolong mahal.

"Anak Teknik ngapain di sini? Itu kuning Teknik kan?"

"Iya. Kalo ngga salah _sih_ Teknik."

"Ngapain anak teknik ke kantin anak FISIP?" Hyungseob ngga _slow_. Padahal dia niatnya mau gebet, tapi kalo udah punya pacar, masa iya Hyungseob harus jadi PHO? Orang seganteng Hyungseob harus jadi PHO? Emang dia semenyedihkan apa sampe ngga bisa nyari yang lagi sendiri?

"Biarin aja kali. Dia mau makan bareng pacarnya. Lagian ngga haram makan di kantin fakultas lain."

Kalau emang haram, apa kabar Hyungseob yang biasa _menelin_ laki-laki ganteng di fakultas lain? Pake acara makan bareng di kantin setiap fakultas. Pokoknya makanan di semua kantin fakultas udah pernah dia cicipin.

"Yakin emang anak itu pacarnya?"

Jihoon mendengus, "Kalau engga pacaran terus apa lagi? Masa temenan sampe suap-suapan kaya gitu."

"Bete _ah_. Gagal _taken_ lagi _dong_ aku."

"Ngebet amat kamu buat dapet pacar baru."

"Habis, aku tuh ngga bisa jomblo sendiri. Masa orang se _famous_ aku ngga punya pacar. Malu dong sama umat."

Hyungseob—meskipun mendapat peringkat satu dalam hal ngebaperin anak orang, faktanya Hyungseob engga pernah di baperin orang—atau dianya emang ngga pernah baper. Hyungseob jelas aja malu. Masa iya orang sejelek Jihoon udah dapet dedek gemes yang imut, _kiwoyo_ , ganteng—pokoknya _perfect_ deh, fisiknya aja, soalnya dia engga ekspresif jadi masih ada kurangnya—dan Hyungseob ngga punya?

"Ya udah kali. Takdir jomblo mau di apain lagi?"

Hyungseob malah natap Jihoon sebel, "Gitu ya yang udah punya pacar _mah_. Sombong."

Jadi Hyungseob duluan. Biarin lah Jihoon di tinggalin. Nanti juga si _wink-boy_ ada yang nyamperin. Kalo engga fansnya, paling di samperin sama gengnya yang satu lagi. Secara, dia kan lebih _hitz_ dan _famous_. Tapi dia laper. Tapi... dia juga ngga mau liat mukanya Jihoon dulu. Lagi gondok soalnya. Jihoon orang celetak-celetuk _sih_. Untung ada yang mau.

 _Eh_ , Jinyoung sama _sih_ tukang celetuk.

Cocok. Cocok.

Kebetulan karena masih tahun ajaran baru, mahasiswa masih sibuk sama kepanitiaan osjur. Maba sibuk ngurusin sana-sini, dosen juga masih sibuk buat urusin hal yang ngga pingin Hyungseob tau. Kelas kosong. Dosen PHP. Jadinya gabut. Ya udahlah mampir aja ke kantin fakultas kedokteran.

Kebetulan anak Kedokteran itu udah puyeng sama paper dari awal masuk kuliah—anak HI juga _sih_. Cuman Hyungseob ngga di bawa pusing. _Deadline_ nya tiga minggu lagi juga. Nah jadinya pasti kantin FK sepi. Orang anaknya pada nge- _wifi_ di koridor fakultas. Kalo engga paling pada pergi Starbucks. Makannya juga di Atmosphere. Nongkrongnya di tempat gitu _sih_ mahasiswa FK _mah_. Biasa, orang kaya.

Engga kaya Hyungseob yang makan di KFC terus pake yang paket hemat pula. Jadi IP nya juga hemat. Habis hemat nutrisi. Otaknya jadi ngga dapet asupan vitamin. Susah ngapalin kan?

 _Nah kan_ bener, kantin fakultasnya sepi. Untung FK deket sama FISIP. Tinggal kebelakang doang beberapa menit. Jadi dia duduk dulu, terus muterin kepalanya kesana kemari. Siapa tau ada anak kedokteran yang ganteng. Lumayan kan bisa dia modusin. Siapa tau dapet.

"Kimchi, sayur, sayur, sayur—"

Engga enaknya di fakultas kedokteran, makanan dikantinnya terlalu higenis dan sehat. Sedangkan yang nikmat-nikmat itu adalah makanan yang hampir semuanya tidak sehat. Lagian kenapa juga standar makanan di FK sama fakultas lain beda? Padahal sama aja _tuh_ mahasiswa FK suka makanin _junk food_. Tapi tak apalah, makan di FK poin plusnya adalah sepi.

"Ibu!" Hyungseob manggil ibu kantin yang jual makanan paling murah disana, yang tadi baru ngambil piring di salah satu meja. Biasalah ya, Hyungseob meskipun kaya dan banyak pundi-pundi akibat _endorse_ , tetep aja suka yang murah.

Manusiawi _lah_. Dia mental orang miskin soalnya.

"Bu, pesen kimchi sama—"

"Sayang! Kamu udah nunggu lama?"

Tiba-tiba laki-laki, mukanya lumayan _sih_ —ngga jelek-jelek amat tapi ngga seganteng Guanlin. Ngalunging tangannya ke leher dia sambil duduk terus senyum manis banget. Hyungseob _sih_ mikir itu rejeki. Tapi dia mikir lagi, mungkin orang satu ini mabok sampe manggil dia sayang. Fans? Fans fanatik? Baru ada kasus fans fanatik kaya gini.

"Sayang, sayang kepalamu! Emang kamu siapa. Lepasin ngga?"

Hyungseob melotot.

" _Ih_ sayang kok kaya gitu. Kamu sukanya pura-pura amnesia."

 _Heol_ , siapa yang amnesia disini?

"Kamu yang amnesia. Sejak kapan aku jadi pacar kamu _hah_!"

" _Ih_ sayang. Aku udah jadi pacar kamu sejak negara api menyerang. Jangan galak-galak dong!"

"Sinting kamu. Lepas. Kalo fans bilang."

Hyungseob udah mau lepasin itu tangan di lehernya, tapi lelaki itu tetep engga mau lepasin. Tapi malah kasih _wink_. Aneh _sih wink_ nya. Mirip kaya _wink_ Kak Sewoon dari fakultas seni. Ituloh MC yang nge _wink_ pas di akhir acara orientasi akademik—kasian sih _wink_ nya gagal di depan ribuan maba seluruh fakultas. Tapi kalo _wink_ yang ini kaya lagi ngode gimana gitu. Apalagi pas pupil matanya pindah kanan terus. Seakan ngasih tau orang mana yang lagi di tujunya.

"Sayang, kalo marah kaya gitu nanti cantiknya ngurangin."

Hyungseob dalam kondisi normal bakal seneng aja di puji kaya gitu—sekalipun pujiannya keluar kodratnya sebagai laki-laki. Tapi kalo harus jadi objek buat bikin cemburu anak orang, _sorry_ , Hyungseob engga mau. Dia engga punya skrip dan dibayar buat ini—dia aja kalo ng _endorse_ suka pilih-pilih pake banget. Malah kadang dia engga _endorse_. Duit bukan jadi prioritas utamanya _sih_. Yang panting _famous_ dia _mah_.

Jadi filosofi hidup Hyungseob _mah_ , ngga apa-apa miskin, yang penting _famous_.

Hampir mirip sama Youtubers dari satu Negara yang dalemnya ada Bali—yang nyiptain lagu judulnya 'Ngga apa-apa Jelek, yang penting sombong'.

Terus ya mending kalo dia kenal sama si _lumayan_ ganteng bergingsul imut ini. Boro-boro dia hidup aja baru sekarang.

"Apaan _sih_!"

"Tunggu du—"

"Jin, katanya kamu mau ketemu sama— _Loh_ , Ahn Hyungseob? Ahn Hyungseob ya? Anak yang menang debat nasional bareng Gunhee sama Woohyuk dari fakultas ISIPOL itu?"

Hyungseob senyum. Malesin _sih_ kalo udah ada mahasiswa yang kenal gara-gara gitu. Soalnya dia engga berkontribusi banyak pas acara debat. Tapi malah dia yang paling di kenal banyak orang. Engga enak kan sama Kak Gunhee dan Kak Woohyuk.

" _God_! Ahn Hyungseob yang itu? Jin! Pacar yang kamu maksud itu orang _hits_ dan se _famous_ macem dia?"

 _Nah_ puyeng kan. Laki-laki yang dari tadi di panggil Jin itu malah natep Hyungseob dalem. Seolah-olah sedang memikirkan tentang Geostrategi sebuah negara—atau bahkan sedang memikirkan kartel narkoba Amerika Latin.

"I-iya dong, Hyun. Kenalin pacar aku, namanya Ahn Hyungseob. Seobie, kenalin, ini Kim Donghyun."

Hyungseob cuman mendelik aja waktu si Jin ini kenalin dia ke temennya. Curiganya, si Jin ini baru tau namanya pas disebutin sama Donghyun. Tapi malah ngasih nama panggilan. Sialan. Ngga punya ig ya? Hidup di zaman apa dia? Masih main friendster? Masa engga tau ada _selebgram_ yang _followers_ nya hampir 1M dari FISIP kaya dia.

Anak filsafat yang biasanya udah pusing cuman gara-gara mikirin darimana datangnya ide bentuk kursi dan kenapa kaki kursi harus empat aja sampe tau dia kok.

Jungjung misalnya? _Eh_ , dia mah udah kenal dari zaman SMA.

Justin? Eh, dia _mah_ maba filsafat. Belum eror otaknya.

"Kenalin, aku Kim Donghyun. Mahasiswa ilmu kesehatan gizi semester lima. Salam kenal ya."

Hyungseob jabat tangannya, terus mandangin dulu si gingsul ini sebentar, "Ahn Hyungseob, anak HI semester tiga. Salam kenal juga."

Tapi si Donghyun ini kalo di perhatiin cakep juga ya. Nilainya lebih tinggi lah dari si Jin-Jin ini.

Tapi Hyungseob malah ngehela nafas. Ya udahlah, kalo gini mau engga mau Hyungseob ikutin aja skenarionya. Sebagai orang baik, Hyungseob engga boleh mempermalukan orang dengan menyatakan kondisi sebenarnya langsung ke Donghyun tanpa memahami situasi dan kondisi. Hyungseob masih punya norma dan etika. Dia tau soalnya gimana perasaannya di permalukan sama orang. Mungkin laki-laki _lumayan_ ganteng satu ini kurang laku. Jadi dia malah ngebohong dan nyari cowok random buat di jadiin pacar bohongannya.

" _By the way_ Jin. Kok engga pernah ngasih tau udah punya pacar? Kan kalo ngasih tau dari awal aku juga ngga akan gimana-gimana."

Nah kan. Hyungseob senyum aja. Bahunya masih dirangkul, dan pas Donghyun ngomong gitu, langsung di eratin rangkulannya. Kaya si gingsul itu ngerasa gimana gitu. _One side of love_ ya si Ujin ini? Atau kejebak _friendzone_? _Duh_ kasian. Untung Hyungseob ngga pernah kaya gitu.

"Ya kan aku udah bilang punya pacar. Kenapa _sih_ engga percaya mulu."

Donghyun cuman ketawa garing, " _Sorry,_ hehehe. Foto dulu dong kaliannya, buat di _post_ di _ig_. Anak-anak kudu tau kamu udah _taken_."

"Ap—"

"Janganlah. Kita lagi _backstreet_ tau."

" _Hah_? Kalian _backstreet_? Kenapa? _Oh my_! Aku lupa, Hyungseob itu mahasiswa hits sama _famous_. Pasti nanti Ujin bakal di nyinyirin sama orang yang suka sama Hyungseob, soalnya kamu jelek, Jin. Engga kaya Hyungseob yang bidadari."

Untung kantin sepi.

Untung.

"Njir. Udah sana-sana, ngerusak suasana. Mau berdua sama pacar malah di gangguin. _Gih_ , datengin kak Youngmin aja."

Waktu si Donghyun pergi sambil mencebikkan bibir sok lucu, Hyungseob langsung jauhin diri. Ngegeser duduknya biar agak jauh dari laki-laki itu. Merhatiin suasana sekitar, dan untungnya kantin FK sepi.

Miris ya yang jualan disana.

" _Sorry_ buat yang tadi. Park Woojin, Ahn Hyungseob kan?"

Oh. Park Woojin. Bukan Jin. Bukan Ujin.

Kata-katanya kaya kalimat buat ngajak kenalan. _Plus_ ada kata maafnya. Tapi si Woojin ini engga ngulurin tangan. Mukanya juga lempeng sedatar talenan. Hyungseob ngangguk bego aja. Mau marah, tapi liat muka lelaki yang namanya Woojin ini amat sangat masam, ya udah Hyungseob diem aja.

"Hyungseob- _ssi_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Udah punya pacar?"

Hyungseob bener-bener _badmood._

...

...

...

Hyungseob kaya mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang proposal penelitiannya di tolak dosen. Jihoon, sohib yang punya empat matkul di kelas yang sama kaya dia sampe nyipitin mata. Kak Gunhee yang biasanya curhat sama dia, di anggurin.

Kak Yongguk, yang biasanya dia modusin, akhirnya dia anggurin padahal lagi ngga di kerubungin perempuan lain. Bapak Park Seongwoo, pegawai TU baru yang biasanya dia kedip-kedipin ngga jelas juga dia lewatin begitu aja. Atau bahkan si _Ahjuma_ Yoon yang biasanya jadi _partner cogan hunter_ bareng dia, sama dia ngga di ladenin.

Dedek-dedek gemes yang jadi _follower_ di _instagram_ yang mau foto sama dia, dia cuekin. Dosen pembimbing yang manggil dia soalnya mau nanyain KHS buat di tanda-tanganin, di acuhin juga—padahal udah misuh-misuh itu ibu Kahi.

Hyungseob udah ngerasa kalo hidupnya mirip FTV atau Sinetron. Pura-pura pacaran, terus nanti jadian. Tapi sebelum jadian bakal ada salah paham. Nyangka yang satunya ngga cinta _lah_. Atau yang satunya malah suka yang lain _lah_.

Makanya waktu Woojin ngomong gitu, dia langsung nolak. Secara, walaupun Hyungseob ngebet punya pacar, dia juga masih punya otak buat engga nerima ajakan orang yang ngga di kenal seenaknya. Apalagi buat hal sekrusial ini. Pacaran itu mainnya hati. Bukan duit, bukan rumus, bukan juga dari otoritas Negara.

Lagian itu ngajak apa perintah? Kok nadanya datar terus kesannya otoriter banget?

"Kenapa?"

Waktu Hyungseob ngeliat Jihoon duduk di koridor fakultas sambil nge-wifi, Hyungseob jadi duduk di sebelahnya. Nyolokin ponselnya ke _power bank_ terus ngehela nafas.

"Aku—"

"Udah sehat? Udah waras? Atau tambah gila?"

Jihoon. Kamu ya. Untung ganteng. Untung imut. Untuk anggota Dema. Untung temen. Kalau engga—

"—gi galau."

"Galau, galau. Udah _nih_ , tadi liat di OA line ada promo _all you can eat_ di restoran yang sebelah bunderan."

Jihoon kasih _capture_ -annya ke Hyungseob, "Kamu pikir aku makannya sebanyak apa?" Hyungseob langsung nepis ponsel Jihoon yang di liatin ke mukanya. Sebenernya _sih_ Hyungseob laper. Dia belum sempet mesen pas di kantin FK. Keburu ada Woojin dan sandiwara konyol mereka. Tapi sekarang udah ngga _mood_ lagi buat makan.

"Kamu makannya kaya babi _sih_ , heran badannya masih bisa _tiny_ begitu. Udah sana makan dulu. Bapa Seokhoon ngga bakalan ada. Jadi kita bisa pulang."

"Pulang-pulang. Paling nge- _date_ bareng Jinyoung." Hyungseob mencibir—setengah sirik.

"Yee.. Jinyoung kan maba. Sibuk ngurusin osjur dia _mah_."

"Ngga mau. Mau makan di kosan aja. Biar murah." Hyungseob ngacuhin.

"All you can eat _loh_. Bayarnya cuman tiga puluh ribu won. Masa mau di lewatin? Sekarang terakhir."

"Ngga. Nanti aja. Lagian tiga puluh ribu won itu mahal Jihoon." Sinisnya. Walaupun sebenernya Hyungseob udah mulai tergoda. Makan adalah cara terampuh bagi sebagian orang untuk memperbaiki _mood_ yang sedang tidak baik.

Terus ya Hyungseob mutusin buat balik _deh_.

Walaupun Jihoon ngomong Jinyoung itu masih sibuk jadi maba ataupun ngurusin osjur, tetep aja pasti Jihoon bakal ke fakultas MIPA. Ngga mau kehilangan kesempatan buat curi-curi pandang. Atau modusin adik tingkat itu.

Hyungseob jadi jalan lewat parkiran pinggir kampus, mau lewat jalan tikus soalnya. Terus ketemu sama kak Hyunbin. _Duh_ , yang udah _taken_ sama wakil ketua Dema mah kaya gitu. Langsung bikin _instastory_ terus nyepam di grup line—mereka ikut organisasi tukang demo-demo gitu _sih_ jadi udah deket dan akrab. Lumayan kan, kadang dapet jatah uang dari yang nyuruh demo.

"Hai jomblo."

"Hai kakak yang udah ngga di phpin lagi."

"Kapan _taken_ _nih_ Seob."

Si Hyungseob cuman senyum kecut. _Savage_ banget itu mulut. Pasti ketularan pacarnya pas lagi ciuman.

Untung ganteng.

Untung _loh_.

"Yang udah _taken_ mah sombong ya. Di doain biar ngga langgeng sama kak Minhyun, mampus _loh_. Doa manusia yang tersakiti itu di kabul Tuhan."

"Apa? Ngampus?"

Hyungseob cuman mendelik aja waktu dia mau lewat. Kebetulan Hyunbin bawa mobil, jadi Hyungseob langsung lari kemobilnya dan nyelonong masuk kedalem, "Njir, rakyat jelata, jangan langsung masuk kenapa. Sebagai mahasiswa yang beradab dan beretika, harus nanya dulu ke yang punya mobil. Gimana _sih_ , calon diplomat kok kaya gitu."

Hyungseob cuman memonyongkan bibir, "Bukan calon diplomat. Calon suaminya DOKTER!" Hyungseob itu cuman asal bunyi. Cita-cita sebenernya kan pingin dapet suami FBI. Tapi malu disebutin, soalnya terlalu ngayal.

" _Cieee_.. Dokter, _cieee_... Dokter apa? Dokter jiwa? Biar sekalian berobat ya. Sekarang konsultasi ke Psikolog kan mahal, bisa sampe ratusan ribu won."

"Apaan _sih_ , pacarnya kakak _tuh_ ke Psikolog-in. Kan penderita OCD. Dikit-dikit pake _hand sanitizer_. Dikit-dikit ngelap baju, dikit-dikit pake antiseptik. Orangnya jijikan, terus suka liat orang kumel dikit langsung di jauhin."

Hyunbin ketawa aja. Ganteng _sih_ , tapi udah ada yang punya. Dunia memang tak adil. Ganteng dikit, pasti pada udah _taken_ , "Kaya kamu _yah_ , dikit-dikit liat kaca, dikit-dikit bilang _'God_ , ganteng banget aku', terus dikit-dikit _selfie_. Bedanya, yang satu itu OCD, yang ini _Narcissism_. Iya ngga?"

"Iyain aja biar kakak bahagia."

"Oh, atau dokter saraf? Bukannya banyak banget saraf kamu yang kejepit? Pinggang kamu ada yang sakit engga? Katanya ya, kalo misalnya ada masalah sama tulang belakang berarti bakalan ada masalah sama kesuburan kamu. Udah di cek belum sperma kamu ada berapa? Siapa tau dibawah 60 ribu. _Eh_ , engga ding. Kamu punya masalah sama emosi, berarti sistim limbik. Itu yang nanganin apa ya? Psikiater?"

"Mana aku tau. Tanya aja sama mahasiswa FK."

Hyungseob ngga punya bahan buat bales ucapan Hyunbin yang diluar nalarnya. Bahas-bahas ilmu kesehatan ngga sampe ke otaknya.

" _By the way_ , kemana _nih_?"

"Restoran _all you can eat_ yang disebelah kanan bunderan kak. Deket sama studio foto."

Mumpung sekalian naik mobil, mending makan aja.

" _Oh_ , makan sendiri nih?"

"Sama pacarlah!"

"Pacar siapa? Pacar orang?"

Pas keluar mobil, Hyungseob banting itu pintu. Sayang _sih_ kalo lecet, kan Jaguar. Mahasiswa mana lagi yang pake Jaguar selain Hyunbin di kampus? Tapi sekali lagi, itu mobil Hyunbin. Biarkan sajalah. Orang kaya dia _mah_.

" _Eh_ anjir, _slow_ aja kali."

Waktu masuk ke restoran dan pesen, bener juga ya. Jomblonya kerasa banget. Masa orang se ganteng Hyungseob sampe jomblo?

Waktu mau makan suapan pertama daging, ada yang tiba-tiba dateng, "Aku duduk disini ya.."

Pas Hyungseob mendongak, njir, itu kan orang yang udah bikin _mood_ nya turun.

Park Woojin.

"Ngikutin aku ya?" Hyungseob langsung aja brondongin dia pertanyaan pake muka sinis.

" _Hah_? Orang promo terakhir cuman hari ini. Terus liat kamu, ya udah disini aja biar ngga di kira sama-sama jones. Jadi orang jangan _over confident_ deh. Nanti jatohnya kamu yang malu."

Ya udah Hyungseob makan aja. Ngga ada manfaatnya juga dia kesel terus. Dia juga ngga bantah perkara jones. Habis walaupun mau nyanggah, Hyungseob memang pantes disebut jomblo ngenes.

Dan sebenernya, engga salah juga si Woojin ini ngajak dia pacaran padahal baru ketemuan tadi. Hyungseob kan cakep, iya ngga? Iya dong. Udah ngga keitung berapa banyak perempuan dan laki-laki yang klepek-klepek sama dia.

Sambil makan, Hyungseob sedikit curi-curi pandang ke Woojin. Laki-laki itu, siapa ya? Hyungseob jadi sedikit penasaran. Ketemunya di FK, temennya ilmu kesehatan gizi, berarti dia juga sama? Atau keperawatan? _Ah_ masa _sih_.

Mungkin pendidikan dokter?

Njir, calon dokter dong.

Hyugnseob juga kayanya pernah liat dia deh. Mukanya familiar. Hyungseob punya ingatan yang bagus. Jadi ini bukan cuman rasa _dejavu_ doang. Kayanya dia pernah liat di rumah sakit Seoul _deh_. Perhatiin matanya yang sipit, gingsul, rambut merah nyentrik, ekspresi lempeng, badan cebol. _Hmmmmm_...

"Kenapa _sih_ liat-liat? Suka?"

Suaranya itu...

 _Oh_! Dia kan _si_ duta mata sehat itu. Yang kalo ngomong bahasa inggrisnya nganu banget. Hyungseob aja _vocab_ nya ngga sebanyak itu padahal udah sering dibikin mabok sama _text book_ dan jurnal inggris. _Nah_ Woojin ini, ngomong inggris udah kaya bahasa ibunya aja.

" _Ihhh_! Itu _tuh_ yang namanya _over convident_. _By the way_ , mahasiswa apa?" Hyungseob nanya sambil masukin daging ke pemanggangan. Terus si pelayan dateng dan ngasih sepiring daging mentah lagi. Hyungseob senyumin aja—manis pake banget lagi. Siapa tau dia dapet tambahan waktu.

"Pendidikan kedokteran," bener dugaan Hyungseob. Calon dokter. Berapa taun lagi ya si Woojin ini bisa ikut ujian kompetensi dokter? Masih lama ya? Jadi _co-ass_ aja kaya belum _deh_. Belum ada tampang depresi soalnya.

"Semester 3."

Seangkatan ternyata. Kalo masih semester segitu, berarti baru belajar dasar kedokteran ya? Belum ke yang lain-lain. _Hmmm_...

Jadi pas Hyungseob udah kerja, si Woojin ini masih sibuk belajar buat ujian kompetensi dokter. Ckckckckckc.

"Aku juga."

" _Oh_ , anak mana?" Woojin makan daging kaya kesurupan. Yang setengah mateng pun dia makan. _Please_ , itu jamur buat Hyungseob aja kalo masih di anggurin _mah_.

"HI."

" _Oh_ HI. Berarti kenal Yoon Jisung? Ituloh yang anak HI semester sepuluh? _Eh_ sekarang sebelas ya."

"Iya, kenapa?" Hyungseob kalo inget Yoon Jisung pasti bawaanya antara inget kalo dia itu kating yang jadi _partner_ nyari _cogan_ , terus juga ngakak sama penderitaan kakak tingkatnya yang dijuluki 'calon mahasiswa abadi', habis bikin skripsi ngga kelar-kelar itu orang. Bukannya jahat, kak Jisung ini udah hampir dua taun anggurin skripsi soalnya dosen pembimbingnya bapak Mills. Baru judul aja udah di coret sebelas kali—katanya.

Semoga dia dapet dosen pembimbing yang baik. _Eh_ , bukannya udah di bagiin ya? Siapa ya? Hyungseob lupa nama dosennya.

"Dia kemaren habis nembak salah satu maba FK."

" _Wuah_! Masa? Siapa? Kok Yoon _ahjumma_ ngga bilang-bilang pas nembak cogan."

"Lai Guan Lin."

" _Loh_ , anjir, Guanlin si _pocaris_ yang itu?"

...

...

...

Park Woojin. 20 tahun. Semester 3. Mahasiswa FK.

Tingginya ngga lebih dari 175. IPnya ngga pernah di atas 3,4. Ciri calon mahasiswa yang daftar matkul susulannya bakalan sebanyak daftar tagihan utangnya. Alasannya masuk kedokteran adalah karena ngga keterima di pilihan pertama—alias Teknik Nuklir.

Hobi pertama tidur di kelas, hobi kedua _skip_ kelas, hobi ketiga titip absen, hobi keempat nge- _dance_ , hobi kelima ya liatin doinya yang udah punya doi.

Orangnya introver. Ngga terlalu banyak ngomongin _non-sense_ , sekalinya ngomong bakal dalem. Acuh ngga acuh. Ngga romantis, ngga juga apatis. Target _achievement_ nya rendah, motif _power_ nya ngga ada, niat bentuk _affiliation_ -nya ngga punya. Pokoknya Park Woojin didapuk sebagai si 'aneh' bergolongan darah AB dari kelas C.

Orang _sih_ nyebutnya anti-sosial. Temennya cuman itu-itu doang. Kalo engga Donghyun dari jurusan sebelah, paling juga Dongbin—si maba yang suka ngikutin dia kemana-mana, atau engga ya Hwanwoong. Dia ngga kenal orang seangkatan, tapi seangkatan kenal dia. Orangnya pasif, kalo ngga di pancing duluan ya ngga bakal ngapa-ngapain.

Tapi bukan berarti memiliki predikat introver karena hasil MBTI membuat Woojin bener-bener ngga bisa bersosialisasi. Woojin cuman ngga punya niat aja buat punya temen banyak. Buatnya, temen itu yang penting dikit tapi loyal dan _care_ daripada temen banyak tapi akhir-akhirnya juga bakal ada di kubu yang bersisian atau akhirnya di lupain.

Woojin juga ngga bersosialisasi bukan karena ngga bisa. Ada perbedaan yang besar antara orang introver sama pemalu. Woojin introver, bukan pemalu—dan ya, engga berarti dia juga bukan ekstrover. Semua orang itu kan ekstrover dan introver. Cuman Woojin lebih dominan introver aja—menurut teori Jung.

 _Nah_ kan kebukti, Woojin cuman bilang kalo Yoon Jisung dari HI itu nembak Guanlin, maba ganteng yang langsung jadi idola sejuta umat. Tapi Hyungseob nyerocosnya ngga pake koma dan titik.

Woojin, sebagai orang yang pendiem, ya diem aja. Antara ngedengerin si Hyungseob, atau pun ngacuhin karena dari tadi ngga berhenti gigitin daging. Masih abu-abu _tuh_ tentang dengerin apa engga. Rahasia alam soalnya.

Dan karena Hyungseob itu tipe yang bakal ngomong terus, ngga peduli mau di dengerin apa engga, ngebuat waktu jadi berasa cepet, sampe waktu makan mereka yang durasinya cukup lama, yaitu 90 menit abis.

Dan karena Woojin itu orangnya ngga mau pusing, dia mau aja nganterin Hyungseob yang minta dianterin waktu tau Woojin bawa mobil. _Beuh_ , mahasiswa FK. Tapi engga tau kenapa juga, mereka malah sampe ngobrol ditaman deket kosan Hyungseob sampe malem.

Walau Woojin kebanyakan diem, dan sekalinya ngomong ngga kesana kesini. Anak eksak ya... Tapi lumayan _lah_ dengerin Hyungseob. Daripada temen sekelasnya yang nyerocos ngga jelas, ribet dan engga ada intinya pas ngejawab soal presentasi.

Si Hyungseob ini bahasannya ngga jauh dari ngomongin orang _lah_ —cenderung ke gosip mahasiswa paling senter yang di kenal semua mahasiswa satu kampus, ngomong rektor mereka yang kinerjanya ngga bener. Ngomongin waktu pemakzulan Presiden, alasannya di turunin kenapa, unsur politik dan ekonominya apa. Terus tentang Jepang lah, pasar ekonomi China, kartel Narkoba di Ameria latin berulah—ini _tuh_ bahasannya Hyungseob. Yang kalo ngomong pasti nyomot salah satu kosa kata anak HI.

Woojin mana ngerti istilah-istilah begituan. Kan beda cabang ilmu, beda juga pengertiannya. Contohnya kaya kata 'konsultasi', ya dalam kedoteran disebut ini, dalam ilmu politik itu, ilmu psikologi ya itu, dan yang lainnya. Ya pokoknya beda, tapi karena ngga mau keliatan begonya, iyain aja apa yang di omongin Hyungseob.

Tapi dikit-dikit pahamlah, lagian rame juga ngomongin politik. Bikin greget. Meskipun Woojin ngga ngomong langsung. Cuman dia cukup antusias pas anggukin kepala.

"—jadi harusnya bukan disuntik insulin, tapi pankreasnya yang di obatin."

Hyungseob cengo, mulutnya menganga cukup lebar, "Jadi sebenernya yang udah di campurin sama duit bukan cuman dunia politisi, tapi ranah kesehatannya juga? Ya ampun, _ckckck_ , mau gimana bangsa kita kedepannya kalo misalnya rakyatnya aja ngga tau kalau kita sedang di jajah secara ekonomi oleh negara digdaya itu."

Woojin ngangguk, anak HI kalo di kasih tau yang kaya gitu nyambungnya ke politik mulu, atau cuman Hyungseob doang? _Ah_ , masa bodo, "Iya, dan tau engga, harga insulin itu sama kaya harga sewa apartemen di daerah Gangnam enam bulan."

"Waw. _Standing applause_ buat mereka yang ngelakuin hal kaya gitu. Cuman buat uang. Anjing banget ya, mau jadi apa _sih_ dunia ini. Di film aja, mereka seolah-olah jadi pahlawan dunia tapi di dunia nyata? _Cih_ , pemerintah ikut andil ngga _sih_?"

Woojin cukup takjub dengan kemampuan nyinyir Hyungseob. Pasti Hyungseob itu tipe _netizen_ yang suka nyinyirin para idol. _Duh_. Kemampuan berpikir yang kritis dan radik ngga di peruntukan buat menghakimi orang— _quotes_ Park _apatis_ Woojin _wise_.

"Sebenernya yang salah sih bukan pemerintah atau Negara kitanya. Tapi prosedur yang emang udah di buat dari sananya dan hampir seluruh negara ngikutin. Jadi kami—dokter, itu kalo udah bikin plang di rumah atau kerja jadi dokter di instalasi resmi ya harus ikutin prosedur kesehatan menurut standar."

Hyungseob masih geleng-geleng, "Kasian sama orang engga sehat, udah sakit, duit habis di keruk—mereka ibarat freeport."

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut sampe malem. Malem banget sampe waktu paling gelap pas malam—alias jam dua malem, mereka masih ngobrolin sesuatu sambil minum kopi panas yang di beli di _caffe_ deket sana. Dan pasti ada aja bahasan obrolannya.

Pertama tadi ngomongin politik, terus keranah kedokteran, terus ngomongin astrologi—ngomongin bintang-bintang dan takdir. Terus diakhiri dengan soal Woojin yang kekepet harus punya pacar—setelah dipaksa oleh Hyungseob dengan segala kekepoannya.

Jadi ini _tuh_ bukan tentang Woojin mau bikin cemburu anak orang sekalipun udah punya doi, otaknya ngga sedangkal itu buat nikung temen—btw, pacarnya doi Woojin itu Donghyun. Acara ngebohong sama Donghyun itu karena si Donghyun ngebet pingin jodohin dia sama anak farmasi yang gedung kelasnya didepan gedung FK soalnya Woojin dari jaman SMA jomblo mulu.

Padahal udah tau juga kalo misalnya Woojin suka sama Im Youngmin—doi dari fakultas teknik jurusan arsitektur—alias pacarnya Donghyun. Yah, apa mau dikata, Woojin kalah _start_. Woojin engga secepet Donghyun dalam nge-pdkt-in anak orang.

Makanya Woojin terpaksa ngebohong dia udah punya pacar. Woojin lelah luar dalam soalnya. Untungnya ada Hyungseob, orang yang engga pernah keliatan sama matanya. Jadi Woojin langsung ngerangkul dia, ngomong sayang lah, pacaran lah. Rangkul mesra lah. Masalah si Hyungseob ini udah punya pacar atau bahkan kenal Donghyun mah perkara yang bisa di pikirin nanti.

Woojin kan bukan tipe orang yang bakalan jadi kalo di deket-deketin sama orang. Bukannya pacaran, nanti malah kaya engga kenal. Makanya dia pasti bakalan berusaha keras buat nolak.

"Sama _nih_. Bedanya kamu punya Donghyun yang _care_ , sedangkan aku punya temen yang bisanya cuman ngehina. Single kan pilihan. Harus di audisi, terus nanti seleksi, baru resepi."

Ngomongin apasih Hyungseob di kalimat akhir? Woojin kurang _mudeng_.

"Donghyun juga engga sebaik itu. Dia punya motif buat jodohin aku soalnya dia mau aku cepet _move on_ dari pacarnya. Gitu."

Woojin lucu aja ngeliat alis Hyungseob yang keangkat sebelah, " _Lah_ , tapi kok kamu kayanya pasrah banget. Selagi janur kuning belum melengkung, temen boleh kok ditikung."

Njir... Paham darimana itu?

Nativisme?

Empirisme?

Konvergensi?

Eh, kenapa nyambung kesitu?

Si Hyungseob ini aliran apa?

Aliran Behaviorisme kah?

Aliran Strukturalisme kah?

Aliran Fungsionalisme kah?

Aliran Humanistik kah?

Aliran Gestalt kah?

Tunggu, kenapa Woojin nyasar ke aliran-aliran Psikologi?

 _Yah_ yang pasti, _statement_ tadi sesat. _Fix_.

"Sadis amat. Engga _ah_ , ngga mau nikung. Nanti dimasa depan di tikung lagi. Takut karma. Lagian cuman suka doang."

Terus Hyungseob deketin mukanya ke Woojin, "Jadi menurut kamu, pacaran itu harus pake cinta? Kolot banget. _Toh_ kita suka sama orang terus mau jadiin pacar karena mukanya. Nanti juga cinta tumbuh seiring waktu."

Terus suara kekehan Woojin udah kedenger, dalem, serak, bikin gerah, "Hubungan itu harus di landasin pake rasa percaya, rasa sayang, dan komitmen. Menurut aku pacaran itu bukan sesuatu yang main-main, cakep dikit langsung di gebet. Engga ah, ngga mau kaya gitu. Soalnya aku ngga punya waktu buat main-main. Sedangkan kata dosen, ada tiga hal yang bikin mahasiswa ngga bener kuliah; uang, keluarga, sama cinta. Kuliah udah susah, keluarga penuh masalah, uang selalu kurang, masa nambah susah cuman karena pacaran."

Waktu ngeliat Hyungseob cuman ber-'oh' ria, Woojin ketawa. Hyungseob itu...

"—mu lucu ya."

...

...

...

Ahn Hyungseob. 20 tahun. Semester 4. Anak HI.

Ekstrover. Sanguinis. Mendekati narsis. Aktif—pokoknya kepanitiaan apapun dia ikutin—kemaren dia ngga lulus seleksi panitia OSPEK jadi ngga ikutan. Dia juga engga keterima jadi DEMA. Jadi taun depan bakal nyoba daftar lagi. IPnya selalu diatas 3,3 tapi engga pernah diatas 3,8—engga nyampe-nyampe itu target dapet IP 4. Padahal Jihoon udah pernah pas semester 3. Target S2 di Inggris. TOEFL diatas 500. Kesayangan Dosen, tapi tukang cari muka kata mahasiswa lain.

Kating hitz yang semua maba HI pada tau. Lucu, imut, tapi juga ngeselin karena pelit—moto kuliah: Temen ya temen, ujian ya ujian. _No_ nyontek pokoknya. Belajar dari pengalaman hidup waktu dia ngasih contekan pas ujian semester satu ke temen sebelahnya, terus sampe ketauan sama dosen pengampunya sendiri. D _lah_ hasil matkulnya. Padahal Hyungseob mati-matian belajar buat itu.

Jomblo, agak ngenes karena dia sendiri yang suka bikin _caption_ atau _hastag_ galau. Kata Jihoon mah dia nge- _bully_ diri sendiri. Mapan secara finansial karena pundi _endorse_ , tapi juga miskin karena boros.

Hmmmm.. Apalagi ya?

Engga pernah jatuh cinta.

Engga pernah suka sama orang.

Engga pernah di php-in orang karena biasanya dia yang kaya gitu.

Mencomot salah satu _quotes_ bahwa cinta butuh proses; ada yang bilang juga cinta cuman butuh waktu sekian sekon buat dateng.

Buat Hyungseob sendiri, cinta emang dateng secepat cahaya. Ngga kerasa, pokoknya tiba-tiba ada. Yang butuh proses itu kasih sayangnya. Cinta itu nafsu, sayang itu perasaan yang murni—tulus, dan engga akan mungkin hilang dalam waktu dekat.

Terus, engga semua orang tau bahwa dia deket dengan Park Woojin. Taunya Hyungseob jomblo dan ngga ada yang pdkt-in. Jihoon, sebagai temen nyebelin yang tau privasi orang, ngga terlalu ngurusin kehidupan cintanya. Lee Euiwoong, Jungjung, dan Justin alias temen satu kosannya yang berbagai jurusan serta fakultas ngga terlalu ngurusin.

Mereka orang-orang yang tau privasi.

Untungnya.

Masalahnya akhir-akhir ini, Hyungseob risih sama kedeketan Woojin dan Dongbin. Ngga paham letak risihnya dimana karena Hyungseob ngga pernah liat langsung interaksi mereka dan mereka bahkan udah kenal sebelum Hyungseob kenal Woojin. Hyungseob pokoknya uring-uringan sewaktu Woojin mulai cerita tentang Dongbin.

Engga.

Dia bukannya gimana-gimana.

Hyungseob paham dia cemburu.

Hyungseob ngerti kalo dia suka Woojin.

Dari cara anak itu tertawa, dari cara anak itu bertingkah alay, dari cara anak itu nge- _dance_ , dari cara natepnya, dari cara ngomongnya. Hyungseob udah seratus persen yakin kalo dia suka sama Park Woojin.

Yang ngga dia mengerti itu Woojin-nya. Cara Woojin natep dia. Cara Woojin ngomong sama dia, cara Woojin tertawa sama dia. Woojin punya sisi enigmatis yang engga terkuak, engga terpahami olehnya sendiri. Woojin adalah personifikasi anomali yang seakan meminta untuk diselami.

Tapi Hyungseob tetep aja ngga ngerti.

Perasaannya itu berbalas ngga _sih_?

Dibanding dengan yang lain, Hyugnseob yakin cuman dia yang sedeket itu sama Woojin. Yang main bareng, yang makan bareng. Yang jadwalnya itu kaya udah di _set_ ke kesadaran masif mereka. Kalo hari sabtu minggu adalah hari mereka ketemu pas lagi ngga ada janji sama orang lain lebih dulu.

Terus mereka udah kenal lebih dari satu semester. Ngga deket kaya yang gimana-gimana juga sih. Mereka udah mulai sibuk sama urusan kuliah masing-masing. Tetep aja hari libur engga bikin mereka bisa ketemu leluasa.

Jurnal, paper, makalah, penelitian, praktikum. Hyungseob aja sampe mau muntah sama dunia per-kertasan karena pusing liat _font_ -nya. Pusing karena harus nelen _text book_ World Politics. Harus baca bacaan inggris, di kejar _deadline_ tugas, di recokin sama masalah temen—ini temen kampusnya semuanya pada baperan ya? Laki kok pada baperan.

Woojin juga udah mulai praktikum, udah belajar kedokteran makin dalem, udah mulai ngeri liat prosedur kesehatan yang menjijikan, harus biasa makan di depan tayangan mengerikan penuh darah.

Pokoknya mereka udah sibuk sama dunia masing-masing disaat mahasiswa jurusan lain masih bisa hidup hedon. Contohnya itu si Haknyeon. Satu angkatan meskipun beda fakultas, masih aja ada waktu buat apelin Euiwoong. Hyungseob kan _jealous_.

Lagian mereka ketemu cuman seminggu sekali. Kalopun lagi sibuk pasti dua minggu sekali. Cuman buat nyerbu tempat makan diskonan. Tapi selama itu, Woojin udah mau menceritakan hal-hal remeh tentang dirinya. Mulai dari dia yang kena insomnia, minum anti depresi. Kebanyakan minum kafein _lah_ sampe dia kena maag. Woojin mulai cerita kalo banyak diantara mereka yang milih keluar dan banyak diantara mereka yang di _drop out_ —terkhusus untuk kakak tingkat yang matkul susulannya numpuk.

Satu semester kenal, tapi menurut Hyungseob ngga ada _progress_ dari hubungan mereka. Tetep aja ada di titik stagnan— _emang Hyungseob ngarepin hubungan mereka jalan kemana? Kayanya Woojin ngga ngarepin jalan kemana-mana_ —dari Jihoon si mulut _savage_ tercinta.

Semua baik-baik aja meskipun Hyungseob mulai baper. Mulai merasa di gantung. Mulai merasa bahwa kisah cintanya ngenes. Sampe ketika si Woojin mulai cerita tentang Dongbin. Bukan cerita yang gimana-gimana, cuman cerita kalau anak itu makin sering ngintilin Woojin kemana aja—udah mirip kaya penguntit. Seringnya mengeluhkan sifat Dongbin yang pemaksa dan ini-itu.

Lucunya, meskipun mengeluh, Woojin ngga pernah cerita kalau dia pernah mengusir kehadiran Dongbin. Atau seenggaknya ngomong secara baik-baik kalo misalnya si Woojin ini terganggu sama kehadirannya Dongbin.

Dan alasannya masih di pikirkan oleh Hyungseob.

Tapi karena Hyungseob itu _drama-queen_ , jadi kepikiran yang aneh-aneh. Misalnya kaya alur cerita drama. Biasanya di film, sinetron atau drama, orang cenderung jatuh cinta sama lawan main yang nyebelin, ngga baik, bikin darah tinggi. _Love-hate relation-shit_ lah kalo emang bener. Pokoknya hubungan yang ambivalen emang selalu ada di film. Dan takutnya Woojin juga gitu.

Secara di film jarang _tuh_ ada cerita si pemeran utamanya jatuh cinta sama sosok yang selalu ada disisinya, yang selalu baik sama dia, yang selalu merhatiin dia— _hell_ , _rare_ tau engga drama kaya gitu. Dan posisi Hyungseob persis kaya pemain _second lead_ nya. Mereka itu akrab, ngga pernah bertengkar, selalu saling bantu, terus juga saling _support_. Dan yang pasti si Hyungseob _yang_ _jatuh cinta kepertama_.

Iya emang.

Hyungseob yang jatuh cinta kepertama.

Hyungseob sadar waktu mereka _movie marathon_ bareng di kosan Woojin—Hyungseob ngga mau bawa dia ke kosannya. Malu, soalnya kecil terus berantakan pula. Daleman dimana-mana, dan _doujinshi_ bertebaran disana-sini. Itu hobi nista Hyungseob yang ngga boleh di ketahui siapapun.

Dari situ—setelah empat bulan kenalan mereka baru seakrab itu buat ngelakuin hal lain selain makan atau nongkrong bareng di _mall_ —Hyugnseob ngerasa kalau dia lebih perhatian sama Woojin.

Mulai dari hal-hal kecil, contohnya waktu Hyungseob mengkonklusikan kesukaan Woojin dalam menonton film. Woojin ngga pernah ngajak dia nonton di Bioskop. Hyungseob pikir itu karena Hyungseob cuman orang yang baru di kenalnya, atau karena hubungan mereka ngga akan jauh dari status temen jadi ngga perlu harus main ke tempat yang selalu 'di sugestikan' orang sebagai tempat kencan.

Tapi Hyungseob salah. Itu semua karena Woojin ngga tertarik sama film yang ada disana. Engga suka film-film yang lagi jadi kesukaan para remaja kebanyakan. Selera Woojin itu film-film lama dengan plot yang lambat.

Waktu Hyungseob liat _list_ film di laptopnya, cuman ada film yang keluar dibawah tahun 2005. Waktu pertama kali mereka ngabisin waktu _movie marathon_ , tontonannya seperti: Schindler's List; The Sixth Sense; dan To Kill a Mockingbird. Semuanya film zaman dulu yang baru di denger Hyungseob. Mungkin film paling baru yang dimiliki Woojin cuman film yang judulnya Parfume: The story of murderer atau mungkin yang judulnya Momento.

Agak kolot. Memang. Hyungseob mikir kaya gitu awalnya. Disaat orang mulai mengikuti zaman dan menganggap seseorang yang stagnan dan engga ngikutin alur itu ciri orang ketinggalan zaman. Woojin malah engga perduli. Ya, ngapain juga _sih_ peduli sama opini orang. Tapi Woojin kaya suka banget dari tatapannya menikmati tontonan itu padahal dia ngaku kalo dia udah nonton The Shawshank Redemption hampir sepuluh kali.

Woojin selalu serius nontonnya. Dia ngga akan noleh ke Hyungseob ataupun yang lainnya. Tapi waktu filmnya udah selesai, Woojin bakalan ceritain setiap detailnya lagi kaya bukan Woojin sekali—sekalipun tetep pake muka lempeng dan nada suara datar. Kalaupun emang bisa, mulutnya Wojin pasti udah berbusa karena ngomong ngga pake jeda.

Woojin pernah sekali bercerita sebelum Hyungseob nonton The Shawshank Redemption, dengan gestur yang menggambarkan semangat, Woojin menjelaskan betapa cerdasnya si tokoh utama dalam melarikan diri dari penjaga. Betapa 'kesabaran' adalah kunci dari setiap keberhasilan yang di dapat si tokoh utama. Woojin juga pernah menjelaskan bahwa film dan novel yang dia baca memliki arti filosofis yang tersirat. Tidak perlu terlalu eksplisit. Woojin suka makna-makna yang tergambar secara halus.

Dan Hyungseob _terpesona_ pada sosok Woojin, setiap laki-laki itu bercerita mengenai film dan novel kesukaannya.

Disaat belum bertemu Woojin, Hyungseob ngaku dia lebih suka nonton drama-drama menguras air mata, film romantis-komedi sampai _action_ dengan plot klise penuh aksi heroik. Hyungseob tertarik sama film bioskop yang lagi _booming_. Atau penasaran karena setiap temennya pasti _check in_ Path pas lagi nonton itu.

Hyungseob juga ngga begitu suka membaca novel—bikin sakit mata katanya liat hurup-hurup itu.

Tapi anehnya Hyungseob yang sekarang jadi _suka_ nonton film-film bertema berat yang alurnya engga tertebak. Film zaman dulu dengan _plot_ _twist_ yang bener-bener menjungkir balikan semua hipotesa sampai ke _ending_ yang engga di pahami cuman dalam sekali nonton.

Hyungseob tau dia jatuh cinta sama Woojin karena lewat kata _'suka'_ aja ngga akan bikin Hyungseob mikirin Woojin saat nonton film-film lama itu atau baca novel bertema berat yang biesa sampai 700 halaman. Mikirin reaksi Woojin, mikirin gimana antusiasnya Woojin saat nonton atau baca novel tersebut.

Kalau hanya kata _'tertarik'_ maka Hyungseob ngga bakalan memperhatikan gimana kebiasaan kecil Woojin seperti menulis catatan kuliah dengan pulpen delapan warna. Memakai pakaian yang warnanya engga jauh dari pastel dan gelap. Meregangkan semua jarinya kalo lagi bersamangat atau bahkan tersenyum sambil menundukan wajah dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada kaki waktu kecewa.

Kalau bukan karena _'cinta'_ maka Hyungseob ngga bakalan ikut menyukai apa yang di sukai Woojin tanpa di sadari. Kalau memang bukan, kenapa Hyungseob harus menjauhi apa yang selama ini dia sukai tapi Woojin benci?

Itu karena Hyungseob ingin Woojin ada disisinya. _Selalu disisinya_. Dan alam bawah sadarnya ngebuat Hyungseob ngelakuin itu semua agar Woojin nyaman sama dia.

"Kamu ngelamun lagi. Astaga."

"Apa?"

"Apa-apa." Jihoon mukul kepala Hyungseob pake papernya yang baru di _print_ dan cuman disatuin pake klip aja.

"Galau mulu. Kenapa _sih_ , liat itu kamu dapet C jurnalnya. Udah capek-capek bikin jurnal dikebut tiga minggu, malah dapet C. Untung aku ngga sekelompok sama kamu!"

", lagian kasian amat itu si Hyunmin sekelompok sama kamu."

Hyungseob makin cemberut, meratapi layar ponselnya. Atau lebih fokus pada namanya dari rekap nilai berbentuk pdf yang di kasih dosen ke grup angkatan mereka.

" _Nih_ ya, ngga kaya laki banget _sih_ kamu _tuh_. Galau cuman gara-gara mikirin si Woojin-Woojin itu suka sama kamu apa engga. Kamu sampe ngga fokus. Liat _tuh_ jurnal kamu sekarang gimana, in jurnal apa paper? Tebel amat! Kamu juga malah ngutip jurnal orang yang diterbitin di bawah taun 2011. Terus referensi kamu juga kurang dari 30. Ini apa-apaan ada referensi dari _blog_ —"

" _Bacot_ banget _sih_."

Jihoon malah cengo, melongos ngga percaya. Terus berkaca pinggang dan noyor kepala Hyungseob, "Seinget aku di KTPmu itu, kelamin kamu masih laki-laki. Ya kan? Kamu masih suka masuk toilet laki-laki kan? Masih ada yang ngegantung diantara kaki kamu kan?"

"Maksud kamu apa Ji? Bahas yang kaya gitu."

Sekali lagi geplakan dari paper Jihoon di dapat Hyungseob.

"Maksud aku, jangan nunggu kaya perempuan. Sana, kamu nyatain perasaan kamu ke si mahasiswa FK itu. Perkara di tolak atau di terima _mah_ masalah nanti."

Untung. Untung ini tangga fakultas belakang. Untung.

"A-apa _sih_! Emang nga-ngapain, ngapain harus nyatain perasaan aku ke dia? Ngga penting amat."

Muka Jihoon udah merah. Mau balapan sama bibirnya yang di poles _lipbalm_ itu.

"Penting! Seob, penting!"

" _Idih_ , penting apanya. Kenapa pula harus aku yang nyatain perasaan duluan."

Waktu denger Hyungseob ngelirihin akhir kalimatnya, Jihoon makin kesel, "Punya harga diri ngga _sih_? Tau engga ini _tuh_ pekara harga diri? Harga diri kamu sebagai laki-laki dimana? Bahkan ada perempuan yang nyatain perasaannya duluan, _nah_ kamu kan laki-laki. Harusnya-" Jihoon ngambil nafas.

"—kamu lebih _gantle_. Kalau kamu udah ngakuin kamu suka sama dia. Ya tinggal _confess_. Kamu pikir dia bakalan jomblo selamanya? Kan engga. Daripada dia direbut sama si Dongbin-Dongbin itu, mending kamu nyatain perasaannya sekarang. Dan kalau pun di tolak. Bikin dia mikir nolak kamu itu adalah kesalahan terbesar melebihi kesalahan manusia lain di muka bumi."

Hyungseob bener-bener terenyuh sama kalimat hiperbolik Jihoon.

...

...

...

Hyungseob tau mereka sama-sama lelaki. Maka opsi untuk menyatakan cinta dengan bunga merupakan opsi yang sudah di coret dari awal rencana. Lalu karena Woojin bukan tipe romantis, mustahil Hyungseob bisa 'menembak' dengan cara yang berkesan menggunakan gitar akustik dan membawakan lagu yang menyenangkan seperti You Belong With Me milik Taylor Swift. Yang ada Woojin malah _ilfeel_ lagi.

Huft.

Harus melakukan apa Hyungseob sekarang?

Jihoon sebagaimana Jihoon biasanya—kayanya tadi dia kesurupan soalnya langsung bertindang _over acting_ ngga sesuai sifatnya—meningalkannya sendirian berpikir di depan fakultas MIPA. Jihoon mau apelin Jinyoung tentu saja.

Hyungseob malah duduk di gazebo, ngebuka aplikasi _chat_ dan mau nanya sama warga sekosannya.

 **Kosan Squad (4)**

 **Hyungseob Ahn** : Guys, mau nembak orang nih. Orangnya ngga romantis, apatis, cuek, pendiam. Yah introver lah. Menurut kalian nembaknya pake apa ya?

 **Euiwoong Lee** : WHAT!

 **Euiwoong Lee** : Serius? Siapa kak? Fakultas apa? Jurusan apa? Kelas apa? Angkatan mana? Kakak follow ngga Ig nya? Atau itu temenan di Path? Suka mention-an di Twitter ngga?

 **Hyungseob Ahn** : Ini aku nanya, kenapa malah nanya balik :(

 **Justin Hwang** : Kak! Kakak kenapa mau nembak orang? Kakak nanti masuk penjara gimana? Itu tuh kejahatan T_T

 **Euwoong Lee** : -_-+

 **Jungjung** : Justin, nanti jangan kebanyakan makan micin -_-||

 **Jungjung** : Introver yaaaa... Hmmm...

 **Jungjung** : Plis jangan bilang mau nembak YONGGUK! DIA UDAH ADA YANG PUNYA SEOB! :(

 **Jungjung** : UDAH ADA YANG PUNYA!

 **Euiwoong Lee** : LAH IYA? BUKANNYA UDAH PACARAN SAMA KAK SIHYUN? ITU MAHASISWA MIPA YANG CAKEP NGGA KETULUNGAN? Kak Seob, ngga nyangka kakak :( kirain cuman iseng doang modusin Kak Yongguk.

 **Euiwoong Lee** : Terniat emang kakak :(

 **Euiwoong Lee** : Kakak ternyata berniat jadi PHO

Hyungseob nutup ponselnya. Ngga ada faedahnya ternyata nanya sama temen satu kosannya. Nanya kesiapa lagi ya? Satu gengnya? _Lah_ , mereka kan lagi sibuk urusin pacar mereka sendiri. Liat aja _tuh_ _snapgram_ mereka sama _tl_ Hyungseob.

" _Arghhh_ anjir. Cuman mau gitu doang repot setengah mati."

Hyungseob ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Iyalah repot. Harga diri Hyungseob ngga mau ngebiarin si Woojin ini tau kalo _Hyungseob udah jatuh cinta sebelum Woojin_. Dan Hyungseob kesel gara-gara itu. Orang yang selalu disukai oleh orang lain kaya Hyungseob bakal susah buat nerima kalo dia suka duluan dan takut perasaannya ngga berbalas.

Ya, Hyungseob harusnya lebih jujur sama dirinya sendiri.

Takut perasaan ngga berbalas itu manusiawi.

"Seob?"

"Eh? Eh? Wojin, ngapain disini? Katanya ada kuliah umum?"

Woojin senyum sampe gingsulnya keliatan.

 _Duh,_ gantengnya. Sekarang udah engga _lumayan_ lagi buat Hyungseob. Kan Hyungseob jadi _ambyar._

"Kuliah umum ini, tinggal titip absen."

Terus Woojin duduk disebelahnya. Sambil ngeliatan _sunset. Duh_ kok bisa _sih_ suasananya jadi romantis kaya gini? Duduk di gazebo DPR (Dibawah Pohon Rindang) depan fakultas MIPA. Terus keoranyean langit keliatan padahal di depan itu gedung LC yang tinggi.

 _Duh_ Hyungseob kan jadi—

"Si Dongbin dari tadi—"

—langsung _bad_ _mood_.

Lah kenapa sih bahasannya Dongbin mulu? Apasih bagusnya? Iyasih unyu. Ganteng lah, pinter juga. Orang bego mana yang masuk FK coba. Hyungseob _mah_ apa atuh, udah mah kerdil, mungil, kecil, baik fisik, baik mental, baik otak.

Tapi engga berarti alasan kaya gitu bikin Dongbin lebih pantes buat Woojin kan?

Iya kan?

Hyungseob lebih pantes bareng Woojin.

Hyungseob meyakini itu.

"—Jin."

"Iya?"

Muka Woojin selalu selempeng talenan. Nada bicaranya juga lempeng. Yang bikin Hyungseob tau perasaannya Woojin ya cuman matanya yang suka berkilat. Baik pas seneng ataupun pas sedih. Meskipun agak susah juga nebaknya.

"Akusukakamumauenggajadipacaraku?"

Hyungseob pernah bilang kalau cuman sekedar pacaran, engga perlu ada cinta. Tapi Hyungseob ngga bilang kalau seseorang sudah jatuh cinta _dalam preferensinya_ wajib untuk bersama orang yang di cintainya. Cinta hadir bukan untuk saling berpisah. Tapi bersatu. Bukan cinta juga namanya kalau cuman satu sisi. Jadi Hyungseob udah mantapin hati kalaupun di tolak, dia bakalan berjuang sekuat tenaga biar Woojin tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang merugi sewaktu nolak dia.

"Hah? Ngomong apa tadi?"

Hyungseob ngehela nafas. Mandangin Woojin pake tatapan dalem banget. Mandangin kemeja coklat Woojin, celana bahan Woojin, sepatu pantopel terus rambut Woojin yang udah balik jadi hitam lagi. Kayanya praktikum bikin dia harus bener-bener rapih.

"Suka kamu."

"Hah?"

"Aku suka kamu. Sekarang kamu jadi pacar aku."

Reaksi Woojin cuman sekedar pupil mata yang membesar. Tapi Hyungseob juga malah ngebesarin pupil matanya engga sadar beberapa detik kemudian. Pas ngeliat Woojin ketawa kecil dan itu _tuh_ ganteng banget. Sambil ngikik geli terus ikut mandang Hyungseob dalem. Sangat dalem.

Woojin engga perlu ngejawab.

Karena Hyungseob pun engga butuh jawaban.

—maksudnya engga butuh jawaban verbal.

"Jadi sekarang kamu bukan jones lagi ya Seob."

Dan Hyungseob cuman nyengir selebar-lebarnya ke Woojin yang natep dia—lama banget.

Seolah hidup udah cukup cuman karena tatap-tatapan aja.

—KEUT—

Nb1: _This is very very long story_. Panjang banget ini, jadi ngga heran orang bakal bosen :( dan endingnya saya tau, engga jelas, kurang feel dan agak ambigu.

Nb2: Chapter depan niatnya GuanHo. Mau fokusin sama pairing yang terpisahkan oleh takdir :(

Nb3: Banyak yg nanya sekuel Minhyunbin. Karena semua chapter dan pairing itu satu universe, nanti bakal kebagian lagi Minhyunbin. Jadi di tunggu aja yaaa

Nb4: Walaupun saya gamon sama Jr dan Samuel—karena sumpah, di chap belakang saya tulis kalo saya khawatirin Hyungseob karena ya bisa dibilang udh ketebaklah kalo kemungkinan Seob masuk line up itu sedikit. Tapi ini Jr sm Samuel yang bikin saya mewek dua hari setiap liat tl instagram sama line. Bener-bener _plot twist_ kehidupan yang bikin saya engga nyangka dan kaget. Padahal saya udah yakin mereka bakal masuk dan malah khawatirin Jinyoung yang emang saya biasin dari awal ada Produce 101 tapi posisinya suka ngga nentu. Tapi mau gimana lagi. _Tuhan punya caranya sendiri buat ngasih yang terbaik buat mereka._

Nb5: Kasian Jisung, Sungwoon, Guanlin sama Jinyoung. Orang2 yg ngga suka sama formasi line up pada bandingin mereka berempat dan bilang mereka ngga pantes disana. Secara pribadi saya kurang suka Jisung sama Sungwoon, tapi ngga berarti saya bilang mereka ngga pantes disana. Apalagi Sungwoon. Suaranya bagus dan narinya juga—ya meskipun saya kurang suka di akhir-akhir episode dia kekeuh banget jadi center. Ke akunya suka gimana kalo liat ada yg jadi greedy buat posisi itu.

Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, ini pilihan subjektif orang Korea. Kalo mau bandingin sama talent atau yang lainnya ya engga bisa. Toh sistem Produce 101 itu nyuruh masyarakat Korea buat milih, bukan juri atau orang yang berpengalaman—yang bakalan milih bedasarkan kemampuan dan objektivitas. Bukan milih berdasarkan subjektivitas; kesukaan atau bias kaya kita semua.

Udah ah curhat mulu saya :(

Review juseyooo


End file.
